Infamy for the Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Inspired by inFamous Second Son: Naruto Uzumaki met who was behind everything in the ninja world, he had to stop them. But at what price? Kaguya's will for a perfect world still lives. Reborn in a world of heroes and villains, he will have to face monsters from his past, friends and foes blaming him by the will of the one behind it all. Naruto x Cassandra Cain x harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Ever since I read the revelations on Kaguya and her intentions, I really, REALLY needed to do this. This came from how meaningless the plot of the manga really is at this point because now everything that everyone has done is because of Kaguya. Also because I enjoyed Second Son. Yes, I enjoyed playing as Delsin Rowe and in all honesty, the guy did grow on me even if I wanted to beat his teeth out with a bicycle chain at the start. He started as a brat but grew likeable, at least in the good karma side. Anyway, more details below.

WARNING: I'm bringing in the Jokerz from Batman Beyond, I know they're several decades too early to be in this show but blame the Return of the Joker movie hooking me a bit on them and the really cute if psychotic twins. I'm saying this in case any of you wants to flame me for this, I apologize for messing with the timeline but, in all honesty, comic book timelines are so messed up not even a chart could help the average man make sense out of them. Another earlier inclusion is, as you may have noticed by the summary, Cassandra Cain who is rising to the top of my favorite comic book girls' list. Just don't try to keep an open mind for these choices, and those nine inch rusty nails and splintered wooden crosses away from me, please.

Harem - Cassandra Cain, the Dee Dee twins, Killer Frost, Raven, Barbara Gordon, and Miss Martian (I know I use her a lot but I love this girl to bits).

**XXXXXX**

Kick-start with a bang

"Stop right there, you punk!"

"Oh, come on!"

The streets of Gotham were home to many, people in various levels of the sanity and insanity meters, countless classes of society, and their link in the mutual love for culture and art. Be it man, woman, kid, cop, psycho, or even a dog of the town, every single citizen had a thing for art. There were many museums that proved it for as long as they weren't robbed by people in costumes. The city itself was like a majestic portrait mixing art with a certain dark and melancholic tone but showing power in each stature, like it was meant to encourage others.

But some people, some passionate artists that could only express themselves through one way or another, had other ideas. One of them was a young boy now caught by two officers. It was night so the officers had to use their flashlights to show them a lone figure in clothing typical of a punk with his back turned to them. The punk had on pitch black hoodie with the sleeves torn off at the elbows and a white star on the back, painted with a spray can due to the lines of dripping paint that had moved down, and the star itself was tilted to the side. Aside from that, he looked a bit normal wearing reddish dark-orange cargo pants, black parkour shoes, and a white muscle shirt. Sadly, the officers couldn't see the kid's face as he turned to them, for it was shadowed with his hood all over his head.

The instant they yelled at him, the boy darted out of the alley he had been on. The cops raced after him, but just as they boy neared a dead end consisting of a high brick wall, the officers had to make an abrupt stop at seeing the kid jump at the wall, desperately grab the edges of the bricks, and start climbing like some possessed monkey all the way up.

"You saw that, right?" one of the cops asked his partner, who nodded dumbly, "That kid's one slick punk… Let's hope he's not with one of those Arkham loonies…"

"I think he isn't." A third officer said as he walked into the alley, following his partners with his own flashlight into the alley, and then showing his friends something that called their attention.

The three policemen's flashlights shone on a freshly painted graffiti made with spray cans. The lines were smooth, the figures looked alive and had some depth to them, the colors were lively and not a single drop had dripped down the wall of bricks before the officers. But what really made them unable to tear off their eyes and hide their smiles was the painting itself. On one side was a large officer with a large cartoonish chin, his cap covering the top of his face, and the painted officer was large and muscular. On the other side, receiving an upper-cut from the muscular and heroic looking cop, was a man with white skin, ruby red lips, slick slimy green hair, and a stylish purple suit getting his teeth knocked out from the officer's punch. The picture was so detailed it looked even alive as the clown like suited man's face was twisted from the ripples of force from the punch in a realistic fashion, not to mention the added details of spit being knocked along three teeth with three gaps in the mouth of the clown were perfect.

Whoever was the kid who did this, he was talented at painting graffiti. But something that also got the attention of the cops was an empty glass bottle on the floor with a simple white flower on it. One of the officers gasped, "H-Hey, guys, I remember now… this is the alley where the Joker killed one of our own."

The other two police officers widened their eyes in realization before looking at the graffiti, "So, that punk actually did a memorial for one of our own…? Heh… nice kid."

"I believe a certain son and widow would love to see their father and husband beating that clown…" The other cop said, before shining his light down on something… a strange symbol, a red spiral. "Hey… It was him… It was the Red Maelstrom!"

The figure the three officers was an urban legend in the city of Gotham, a graffiti artist who did memorials for those who lost a soul to the criminals in their city, always leaving his mark of a red spiral in all of his works. Sometimes, though, the graffiti artist would make other works of art around the city. One of Gotham's elementary schools had greeted none other than Bruce Wayne who had kindly decided to give them a more than generous amount of money, but when the multimillionaire playboy arrived, he was surprised to see an inspiring work of art living up the place. It was another incredibly detailed graffiti, this one having several kids hanging unto several balloons, all holding unto a string each as they flew towards the sky with smiles on their faces. The funny thing was that the balloon was an accurate portrait of the planets of the galaxy.

However, this kid had also done things that didn't please some people. One example was Black Mask, due to one of its recent businesses resulting in some serious casualties, the boy known as Red Maelstrom took his paint cans and went to a nearby bank. Just as the police arrived, the boy had left, and with a nice painting behind. A lone female police officer held a jack-in-the-box, the typical toy with the crank, before her was Black Mask, only that part of his face was hidden by a blue boxing glove that had been shot out of the box thanks to a spring. Black Mask had ordered the graffiti to be burned and the one responsible to be captured, but the elusive Red Maelstrom continued to be too fast even for the cops. Sadly for him, the bank owners wouldn't let the painting go, and even the officers grinned from time to time when looking at it, especially the ladies.

One of the officers spoke to his colleagues, "Should we take it down…? I… I know we're supposed to but…"

"I get you, partner… Heh, I'd enjoy looking at the clown's face should he find about this." His friend said.

The third officer smiled smugly, "Kid's got balls, ya know. But before anything happens, we should bring in a little kid here to see his father beating up that psycho." His partners nodded and they left with varying degrees of smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, on top of a roof, pulling back his hood while twirling a spray can of purple paint, a lone teen chuckled, "I shouldn't brag but… well, I am damn good, fellas."

The boy was a teenager in his seventeen years of age, with a messy neck-length mop of hair, deep cerulean eyes, a lightly tanned and slightly golden skin, and six scars on his face, with three cuts on each cheek making it look like he had whiskers. This was Naruto, known as the Red Maelstrom, and an orphan of Gotham.

XXXXXX

_Well, I suppose I should give you my story. Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I've been an orphan since I was born. Whoever my mother or father were just left me in front of one of Gotham's many orphanages. I grew with actually nice people, I watched some kids come and go, but I never got adopted._

_I… was never the kind to stay calm, or study much. My grades are barely decent, and ever since I could make a fist I got into fights with whoever acted like an asshole. Don't worry, I never bullied someone, and always beat the shit out of anyone who dared to badmouth or harm others… like something deep in me really wanted to shut them up or stop them. I once was kicked out of middle school for breaking some bratty rich kid's nose after he dared to cut a girl's hair for fun and saying she couldn't do a thing or his daddy would fire hers, when the guy's dad tried to confront me… well, the people running the orphanage knew I wouldn't be taken after breaking the old fart's nose, but still let me stay._

_Being seventeen means there's only one year of difference before I leave the place, so once I'm eighteen I might settle down, find a job, get a place to live if it is at least decent enough, and figure out what to do from there. Only good things I've been good at have been to fight idiots, I'd say I'm good but that'd be bragging… yeah, I'm gonna brag, I'm still undefeated! I have never lost a match in my life, even against some so-called professional boxers from my high school who were three years older than me, back when I was a freshman_

_Anyway… my other talents are painting graffiti, which I'm more than decent at since I always enjoyed painting with crayons on walls since I was little before starting doing graffiti when I was eight, and parkour. Parkour's cool, I guess, whenever I'm running, jumping, and climbing it feels like I am doing something that… that just feels familiar, like I've been doing it for a long time, or like it's a part of me._

_I know it all sounds weird, but hey, these may be my special talents… Sad to say they won't get me much money, but so far I can piss off some really disgusting assholes. I don't know much of how things go in Gotham but some of its bastards really make me want to punch them just once. But since the Batman takes care of it himself, I at least unleash my anger on them with some good graffiti. I hope they can see it, for that's the beauty of painting in order to annoy people, watching them blow a vein in anger. In my opinion, serves them right… some assholes are the reason why so many kids arrive at the orphanage._

XXXXXX

The blond youth was happy as he walked over the rooftops, trying to find a way down as he twirled an empty paint can of purple, having used it for the Joker's suit in his latest painting. He reached to his back, under his hoodie, where certainly another can of purple waited for him, "Hmm… should be enough for another masterpiece… Where should it be?" he asked himself with a grin as he looked down a ledge to an empty dumpster, threw the empty can in, and started to move.

But just as he turned, someone heard his can hit the dumpster, "Hey, who's there?!" The blond jumped to the ledge to hide himself and also peek, pulling his hood to hide his face in the shadows of the night as he looked down, "Get out wherever you are…" the voice said menacingly, a flashlight shining and putting the graffiti artist on his toes. However, soon the alarmed guy calmed down, "Must've been a cat then… jeez, I should skin one next time they bother me."

Naruto knew he hadn't heard wrong about that part of skinning a cat and with curiosity getting the best of him he decided to look more intently at the figure who spoke… only to duck his head behind the ledge as seven pellets from a shotgun barely missed his hooded head! The blond graffiti artist rolled on his back, his heart racing after just missing getting his head blown clean off his shoulders while he listened to the shooter loading another shell into the magazine. He crawled backwards to get away from the ledge, deciding that it was best to run than get into trouble and call the police, but just as soon as he turned around to spring to his feet and start running, he was face to face with a red boot.

Taking hits was normal for any and all fighters, especially street brawlers or guys who fought bullies at schools, so Naruto didn't have much trouble getting his footing after that kick, managing to balance his weight in order to avoid falling flat on his back. "He takes hits well, don't you think, Dee Dee?" he heard his attacker ask with a girl's voice, "Let's see how many more he can take, Dee Dee." Said either the same attacker or an identical voiced girl… and when he looked up he noticed the girls were far too identical, and far too creepy… kinda sexy in a weird way, though.

They were two young petite girl with not much to offer in the T&A department, but with flexible gymnast bodies, a red tube top showing decent cleavage, very, very, very short white shorts, red ankle-length boots, and white fluffy caps. Their faces however were covered in white make-up with black lipstick, cherry red dots on their cheeks to make them look more like dolls, and on their heads they had an orange bob-cut.

XXXXXX

_Ah, the Jokerz. First they started as a gang of idiots wanting to wreck havoc, now they're like a cult worshipping one of Gotham's worst. How insane do they have to be to do so? Well, crazy enough to enter a restricted laboratory, steal something that put the owners of the place in a bad spot, and get one of their one turned permanently into a freak by gene-splicing him with a hyena. All of this to become like a lunatic… I don't know if it makes me sick or makes me pity their existence. Whatever, it seems now they got their eyes on me, and in this city having eyes on you is never a good thing._

_Sadly, just as I was tightening my hands into fists, I noticed that the girls were giggling far too confidently, and then something hit me on the back of the head. I didn't even feel a thing, it was too fast and heavy for me to sense anything. Bastard must have hit me with a sledgehammer or something once he was done sneaking around. After that I kissed the ground, hearing some mumbling about what to do with me. I don't know if I was still conscious or something in between, but I did feel someone dragging me around. Next thing I know, I'm waking up, tied to a chair with the twins at my side smiling far too much… and another of Gotham's worst staring right at me in the eye._

XXXXXX

Naruto gasped as he was woken up with a good slap, startling him into consciousness. He groaned, his head already felt bad enough after he fell down. He noticed the one who had slapped him, one of those clown girls who smiled far too much at him. The blond tried to fight back, only to find himself tied from his ankles to his neck to a chair. He of course tried to break free, but the ropes only started to burn his skin as he grunted through his efforts. Several curses came to his mind, a few ideas on how escape also came, but that all stopped when he noticed that in the room half a dozen men in black suits stood ready with a gun in hand each.

"W-Where am I?" the blond finally asked, trying to shake himself off this annoying headache.

"Let me ask you something." A low menacing voice asked on the other side of the room, sitting behind a large and expensive looking desk. "Did you really think the many crime lords of Gotham wouldn't want to get back at you for what you did to their public image, boy? That you were above the law so long as you had quick feet and a can of paint? Or was it the thrill what brought you to this?"

Naruto forced his eyes to focus on the figure, and noticed who it was, instantly from the instant he saw the man's mask. A white suit that was accompanied with elegant black leather gloves, and a pitch black mask designed like a scorched skull. He could almost feel the smirk that the twins had at the questions Black Mask made. Then he noticed he still had his hood on as they both grabbed it and pulled it back, and a barely audible gasp escaped them when noticing the wild golden mane, the sharp fox-like blue eyes, and the scars on the cheeks that lacked baby fat.

"He's cuter than anticipated, Dee Dee." One of them said, a slight blush thankfully hidden by her make-up. "A shame he's our trading chip, Dee Dee." The other commented while flicking one of Naruto's messy bangs.

"Wait!" Naruto said, trying to glare at everyone as he turned his head around with a scowl. "What do you mean trading chip? I'm not a freaking card! I'm just a random punk who was minding his own business! I don't even know what I'm here for or what you're holding me for?! The only thing I recall that someone could hate me for was when I pissed off a ledge on a bridge when I really needed to-"

"Silence!" Black Mask barked, making the twins step back from the blond. "Don't think you can fool us, boy. I have had this city monitored in order to find you after what you've been doing, painting graffiti about me to mock me before others. I'd say you were delusional, but as the brat you are, you're most likely an idiot thinking that they can do what they want in this world. Listen, boy, this is a very cruel world, and the only way to rule others is to be far crueler than them… and I can be the cruelest of them all."

Naruto grunted, but saw a flaw, "Then how do you even know I'm the guy you're looking for? I'm just a normal punk, an average guy who loves to do things better than painting your ugly mug." Hey, if he was actually caught, he'd rather go out with a fight. But to his bad luck, he heard Black Mask chuckle. He just knew that wasn't good, at all. "Even if you had someone following me, how do you know it was me?" he said trying to still fight back despite the situation he was in.

"Thank you for reminding me that, boy… That's why I came up with the perfect way to be happy. A complete win-win, for everyone but you." The man's eyes shone with a malicious glint and glee behind his mask. He then snapped his fingers, and an attractive woman in a blue secretary suit with glasses, hair done in a simple ponytail, and Asian features came with a briefcase for the twins. "I'll let you know this, whether you're the one punk who I'm after or not, your capture means these girls have enough money to buy the Joker's freedom out of Arkham, which means chaos for the city, and the bat's attention away from me."

Those words, those words so simple to understand and yet so cold were more than enough to bring Naruto incredible grief… His capture, his certain future demise, it'd be used by this madman to bring out the true terror of Gotham once again out of his little resort at Arkham asylum, and all because Naruto had been curious…

The twins gleefully took the briefcase between themselves, grinning widely at the contents of massive amounts of a hundred dollar bills. Spare change for Black Mask, but more than enough to bring out the Clown Prince of Gotham.

They giggled, "More than enough money for our new boss, Dee Dee." One of them said as they inched closer to Naruto, holding the briefcase together, "Enough to also bust out Aunty Harley, Dee Dee." Naruto no longer felt dread at that moment, instead he found himself incredibly vulnerable as they moved their faces far too close to his with very wide grins, "And all thanks to you." They said in unison before planting a kiss on each of his whiskered cheeks. And just like that, they left with a skip on their step.

Naruto noticed the slight twitch in Black Mask's hand as he eyed the blond, "Hope you enjoyed what little Heaven you had, boy."

A second headache followed, and he was once again unconscious. He was only woken up when his captors decided he had too much sleep, which meant they threw a bucket of cold water at him. The blond shuddered from head to toes, the water was freezing. It was like cold daggers pierced his skin, the sensation kicking his every once numb nerve, which had managed to shake him up out of his sleep. The young street artist shook his head, feeling how the water dripped from head to toes while clinging his clothes to his body. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and while being sweaty made one feel that way, the cold made him feel pissed off.

He also noted he was in a dimly lit room with only a door, a metallic chair to which he was tied to with heavy chains and locks, and only one person, "Good to see you're awake, boy." Said Black Mask's secretary, pulling up her glasses, "The boss seriously wanted to be here and see your demise, so he asked me to record it for him and bring him a copy."

Naruto felt even colder than the water hitting him, his skin now rigid, "W-Wait, demise?! What do you m-" and he was silenced as the woman threw a folder at his feet, which upon impact had opened to show pictures of him doing graffiti of the criminals of Gotham in various states of humiliation.

"You didn't believe we'd have done this for a simple punk, did you? You're a special case to the boss, hurting his ego won't get you far in this city." She then walked off to a door, just stopping to turn to him, "Also, a bit of information my boss wanted to share on you, seeing how most of your graffiti has the Joker: be glad, your orphanage won't get new kids once those girls arrive to the asylum without the Joker taking lives."

"What're you talking about, lady?!" Naruto asked with his anger showing more in his face than his words.

"We have our way to do business, boy. The boss wouldn't let out someone like the Joker who could harm his business when he had the chance to make some deranged psychotic worshippers look like terrorists." She said just as she opened the door, "Once those girls arrive to the asylum, it'll be gone along that clown and all competition in it along those two annoying clown brats, and all thanks to you." And with that said she walked out, leaving Naruto alone in the room.

There was a feeling no man could ever wish to experience more than once, true dread, ultimate despair, the idea that defeat was inevitable. And yet, all Naruto felt was a strange sense of anger, not pure rage, but anger at himself, anger at his mistake, anger at being unable to do a thing to correct this. What he felt wasn't despair, what he felt was the need to stand up and do something about all the wrongs he was witnessing.

'_I gotta get out of here, I can't let the doctors and staff members get hurt… shit, I also don't want those two hurt. Fuck… I do have a soft spot for girls, huh?_' He mentally ranted as he tried to free himself, slip a hand out or force the chair to fall over in the minimum chance it might break or at least bend in a way it could help him run off.

Then the blond saw a camera was on one corner of the room, looking down on him. He tried to look around for anything… only to note there was only a bucket where the ice cold water that woke him up laid on the floor, which was covered by a puddle spread all over the room. The whole place was small to say the least, and he wondered if this was how he'd die, slowly either out of starvation or from a cold… But that thought easily died when he watched the door opening, one of Black Mask's suited goons holding a pair of cables that ended in far too familiar pincers that once touched together released an electric spark.

XXXXXX

_You know what they say that when you're about to die your whole life flashes before your eyes? That's probably bullshit, is what I used to think. The moment that grunt threw in those cables at this makeshift electric chair in a damp, closed room, I knew I was done for, and as the feeling grew cold and completely covered me… I didn't see a damn thing of my life as an orphan watching as other kids got adopted, the fights I had with assholes who tried to bully me, or even the last events that brought me here. Once those cables touched the feet of the chair, all I watched was a blinding light that just seemed to engulf me along those hundreds of thousands of bolts… and you know the weird part? I felt like my fear just left me._

_The next instant, as my body shook itself in the chains, I had some visions. One had this guy with black hair that looked kinda like me. He had sharp eyes and a pretty badass long samurai sword on his back, and he swung the thing with ease. Next was a guy with long brown hair who stood before this arrogant looking prick, the guy with the brown hair looked down on this black-eyed man serenely as the guy who gave me this vibe of anger struggled in his defeat, as if unable to accept it. Then I saw myself, only without the scars I got from fighting on the streets, but the marks were like birthmarks or something. He had that kind of cute dork look girls love, and he could throw shurikens made out of wind as some other guy with the same kind of face that the black-eyed man the long haired serene man had defeated, this guy had a lightning sword or something, and he had stabbed this other-me..._

_And that's when it all ended, around the same time the convulsions of my body stopped once either the goons ran out of electricity or they decided I was dead. But just as one of them walked in to check on me, I saw something else… I saw myself, and what I saw… I liked._

XXXXXX

"H-Hey! What're you- Oh no! No-no-no-no-no! AAAAAHHH!"

Black Mask's assistant, the silent Ms. Li, turned around as she walked on the hall in the basement of her boss' building, which also served as a torture dungeon.

She had things planned for tonight: meet her boss once he was done barking orders to make the whole incident with the Joker look like a terrorist act, accompany her boss to the docks to get some interesting guns from Brick, make appointments for new deals with possible buyers, call it a day, enjoy a bottle of champagne while waiting for her online date, and if things went well then perhaps have a night of fun with some unaware fool strapped to her bed enjoying being at the end of a whip, all before sleeping calmly for the next day of illegal deals with the cries of a broken man as her lullaby.

But all those thoughts ended to an abrupt, screeching halt when she heard one of the goons crying. Next thing she knew, the one goon she left in charge of electrocuting the punk for the first part of his torture and very long, slow and agonizing demise was sent flying over her head, crashed into the steel door to the stairs up, and broke said gate out of the hinges.

The Asian featured woman turned around, pulled a pair of semiautomatic handguns from her jacket, and aimed at who she thought would be either the bat or his sidekick… Instead she looked as two of the men who worked there had large cuts on their chests that weren't bleeding, due to whatever cut them had both dug into their flesh only to burn it instantly, leaving a scar.

Standing before her was also that blond brat, looking healthy as ever, and standing proudly while hefting something on his right shoulder, the object she knew was used to leave those scars on the torture specialists. It was a large, emphasis on large, broadsword. The trick to the broadsword was that instead of steel it was composed only of two elements, lightning he likes that one sees on the dark stormy skies, and beautiful azure gales moving around the blade, giving it an edge as the lightning lighted up the hall and cracked. What was more, it even had a design reminiscent of that one from a famous Nintendo game with a blond hero, the hand-guard was similar, looking like angel wings, and the blade had two edges, but it was as big as the street artist himself.

"You didn't believe I could do this, did you?" Naruto asked with a mocking smirk as he raised his sword, and with just a thought, the weapon flashed, disappearing in his hand, "Truth be told, neither did I, heh."

The crime lord's assistant opened fire at that last annoying chuckle of the kid, only to be shocked as the brat's body sparked with lightning, and in the next instant he was leaning to the side, avoiding her bullets. She fired again, but this time the blond was leaning on a wall, with a cocky and extremely arrogant smirk on his face. The spectacled secretary kept opening fire while the blond abused his powers to avoid the bullets, waiting for his chance. Once he heard the clicks of empty magazines, the blond appeared right in front of her face and before the woman could do a damn thing to reload or strike him, he had already swung his right fist from down and right into her gut. Li opened her mouth in a breathless gasp of pain as her glasses slipped from her face, then she was on the floor looking up at the blond.

He simply aimed a finger at her, "That's for being a bitch. Now stay down." And before she could finish her angry growl, he was engulfed once again in lightning, his entire body was covered by what looked like a lightning armor… and he ran! But not at the speed of a normal man or even a top athlete, the punk was running at speeds only The Flash himself could reach!

Li groaned and picked up her phone, "Boss… We'll have to move your appointments tonight for another day."

Meanwhile, now out of the building and looking left and right on the streets for a landmark, our blond protagonist had startled a few bystanders, some hobos, and a now hissing cat when he appeared in the middle of the sidewalk in a flash of electricity, "Ok, I got super-powers for some reason… Pretty sure getting electrocuted doesn't do that so it has to be something else, but now I am talking to myself… still am… damn it, I got to find those two crazy girls and stop them, not ruin my image!" the blond ended up by roughly ruffling his hair with both hands before running off.

"Poor kid, doing drugs so young." Said a nearby businessman… only to gape when the kid disappeared in a bolt of lightning, said mass of electricity actually running off, "Ok… I may need a drink now."

As he did so, the street artist also kept talking to himself, "All right, I got lightning to run really fast and I can combine it with wind to create the most badass sword I've ever seen since fucking Soul Edge in posters. And I got no idea what wind does though…" He said as he ran through the streets, only stopping when he needed to look for directions to the mental institute, one of these spots being the middle of a street. It wasn't until the blond heard a very loud noise that he noted a large buss inches from him… The next thing he knew, he was just acting by mere muscle memory, he was then about three stories high in the air… "And I can jump pretty fucking hiiiiiiiaaaaaaaAAAhhh… ah?" and he had landed on the streets completely unharmed, which instantly got a mad grin from him, "Ok, whatever this is it'll make the trip easier!"

People then wondered who was whooping loudly while jumping from roof to roof, for it was like Batman had become a hyperactive boy playing ninja or had his IQ drop a precious notch.

XXXXXX

Far away, just waking up after an extremely long slumber, someone, no, something started to wake up, knowing one thing: the time to have vengeance on the one who took away everything she worked for was now.

Three eyes opened hatefully at that damn presence, "**You dared deny me my perfect world… Uzumaaaaaakiiiiii… NARUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!**"

The howl of pure blind rage that echoed to the skies was more than enough to shake her awake. This time, the rabbit would hunt the fox.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! As I've said, I did enjoy inFamous Second Son and how freshly cliché it felt. Yes, I know it doesn't sound good and it really isn't, it doesn't make you think hard on the worries of life that may change destiny and all that shit, but it was enjoyable to play against easily identifiable baddies while painting rather cool graffiti. For what it's worth for anyone, I had fun, Delsin did grow on me on his good karma route, he did get fun, and I had a blast with all of his powers. Granted it was because a friend let me play with him the game, which was his, but we both laughed a bit at some stuff, and ended up admiring when Good Delsin did great things for others.**

**So, this came to mind and when the revelation of Kaguya being the big bad came, I just couldn't hold it, I had to do this to get out the bad taste, to simply try to do… something! I know it sounds ridiculous and that I have another fic like this (Naruto the Ninth God of Destruction), but hear me out: everything Madara worked for, Naruto suffered, Akatsuki died for, Itachi was framed for, and caused countless others endless misery, is now because of Kaguya who had never been seen or heard until a few chapters ago. So, like I said the plot is meaningless because now it's all because someone is always pulling the strings behind others. There's also the issue there may be a twist in which Kaguya is yet ANOTHER puppet.  
**

**Think of it a bit, and you may understand why I am polishing an assault rifle while trying to find where Kishimoto's hiding.**

**Anyway, as you may have noticed from the summary, this Naruto is a reincarnation. He will learn to use his new powers in time through trial and error. And he will meet Cassandra Cain soon after shit hits the proverbial fan next chapter.**

**Hate to leave it in a cliffhanger but this chapter got long. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Ok, considering I am basing this on the inFamous games, think you can handle all the shit Naruto will have to go through from here?

**XXXXXX**

Fistful of fire

"Ok, here it is… Man, this place is creepy. Who in their right mind would think a gothic mansion from some horror movie would be a good place to house in people in need of a straitjacket? Why am I still talking to myself?!"

As our protagonist arrived to where he was told the worshippers of the one major threat to all of Gotham would go to pay said menace's fee, he voiced his thoughts out loud only to smack himself when realizing he was getting nowhere. But there was still one problem: how to get in, get the bomb, and get rid of the bomb. He needed to find the twins, perhaps warn the guards, and since time seemed to be on his side thanks to his new lightning speed, no pun intended, they could throw the bomb away in a safe zone considering that the asylum was away from civilization and he now had the speed for it.

But little did our hero know, Black Mask had many, many contacts and enough money for them. However, one of those contacts was looking for something more.

"All charges have been set in place to make everything look like you planned, they only need to be changed in order to blame this guy. However, this is Arkham, you sure about this?" the contact asked.

The masked crime lord was not in the mood for second guesses, "You heard me right, that little pest shows too much potential as a hero. We need the worst of the worst to take him out before he becomes one more in the ranks of those delusion driven idiots in fancy suits. Have you set the charges?"

The contact spoke up, "Is the search of who I'm looking for going any faster? I've been looking for her for several years, she better be here as you promised or you shall be my next target."

"Heh, no need to worry, Mr. Cain. As accorded in our deal, you give me your services, we find your daughter. However, even someone as skilled as you needs to be wary of this kid. From what I've heard, just now he has discovered his powers, and he can dodge bullets when not cutting through anything in his path or kicking my men through doors."

The man on the phone grinned, "I'd love to see what a good fighter he is then. But a deal is a deal… I'll set free the loons despite how badly you wanted the clown dead. They and I can take good care of this kid." For a second a flash light shone on him, a poor inoffensive guard who had stumbled on the wrong man at the worst time. The man was tall, built like an ox, and had a black spandex suit with a pouch around his right biceps. He had short gray hair and a strong square chin. This was David Cain, one of the best assassins in the world, and the man who would kill an innocent stranger to get what he wanted.

And just as quickly as the guard saw him and stumbled, "H-Help!" in a loud voice, it was all he managed before a throwing knife was nailed in his throat.

"You shouldn't have walked into me, nothing personal, just business." David said as he walked to the man, pulled out his knife, and cleaned the blood, "Tch, you got the handle dirty…" he said in an annoyed tone while pulling out a remote from one of his pouches. He looked at the boy who was jogging towards the gates of the asylum with some guards coming to intercept him, doing so in order to avoid them thinking of him as a threat, too bad for him Cain was prepared, "Sorry kid, your life is a cheap price to find my daughter."

XXXXXX

_You know how people come with things like how an instant can change the world's fate. Well, think of it like all those "last day of the world" bullshit you see on the internet. You either think it can happen or that it won't, and are still pleasantly surprised it doesn't or feel a bit relieved, right? One of those instants just happened before me. I didn't even know it until the guards were trying to listen to me as I yelled at them about the bomb. Next thing I know, the gates to the asylum were blown out of their hinges, pieces of scrap and flames flying all over us and getting the guards…_

_Shit… Damn it! I… I just watched as they flew off, people I never even knew but… they were people. Perhaps the kind of people who liked to enjoy a cold beer after a hard day of work with their colleagues and friends, laugh at some stupid joke, and go back to their families… I know it wasn't my fault and that I had nothing to do with it, nor a way to predict it or even stop this shit but… for a moment, I could see it in their eyes, the fear, the horror of losing everything they had to some life-changing instant._

_And I knew who was to blame… Black Mask… I could just stare as the flames engulfed me… and that's when things got bad… and worse…I could see what the fire did to my body, how I changed again, more visions of those three guys fighting guys using dark fire, facing real monsters who burned everything with their hatred… and it was then that I swore one thing, I will find Black Mask, I will punch that mask off his face, and I will make him pay for what he's done not to me, but to everyone who I saw dying for his greedy ambitions…_

XXXXXX

"Huh, I thought he'd survive the blast." Cain muttered to himself as he watched the blond get covered by the fire… only to gasp at what he saw, "What is he?!"

Naruto stood in shock, unharmed and with his clothes as fresh as ever, as he watched his arms. Due to having ripped his hoodie's sleeves at the elbow, he could see his forearms, both covered in flames. But there was a trick. He saw the flames licking his skin, making him feel warmth, but not the horrible heat that would devour it, just the warmth of a small flame in a cold night. It was invigorating even… and he could see it again. Just like when he was electrocuted by Black Masks' goons, he could see what he could do with this fire…

And yet, he could only stare in horror at the guards around him. He tried to reach one, only to see the flames still covering his arms, "Hey, how do I get this off?!" he tried shaking his arm and get the fire to disappear… only to hear a gasp.

That was when things got worse, "W-We're under attack!"

Naruto's mind barely registered what Cain's mind could only see as the most perfect way to get every single person to fight the blond: blame. A guard had seen Naruto, he had been at the other side of the door with his uniform slightly scorched but he was still alive as he stared at the blond that stood there, his arms covered in fire and making his face easily seen in the darkness of the night. What the guard noticed was that Naruto's arms weren't burning his skin, and that his colleagues were all burned to death from the explosion. It didn't take long for the man to piece the wrong pieces.

"Ok, seriously, why me?! There's no way my luck can be this bad!" the blond shouted as the guard took aim.

"Freeze!"

Naruto raised a brow, "Dude, seriously? Does that even work? I got fire in my arms and I'm sure I can also shoot lightning."

The guard spoke louder, "Put your arms where I can see them and not get burn by them!"

Naruto growled as he had to decide quickly on three options: one, stand there and look like a criminal while Black Mask had made it clear he had planned to make this whole thing look like a terrorist act with him as the possible scapegoat now that he was conveniently there; two, run away like a criminal and get chased by the police and the caped crusader himself; or three, get in the now open asylum, take out the bomb himself, and probably clear his name while saving a few lives… He needn't be a rocket scientist to know the smart option despite the odds. Arkham was armed to the teeth to keep every inmate inside and the world outside, but he was stupidly brave enough to take the challenge.

So, against all odds and reasoning thrown out the window the instant several guards appeared with assault rifles, the blond charged forward. Cain chuckled cruelly, "You're making my job too easy kid." He said as he pressed the other buttons on his remote, "Hope you like it inside."

Naruto clenched his fiery fists as he ignored the guards shouting at him to stop while aiming their sights at him. His mind running crazy with multiple thoughts: Why was he doing this? Why did he try to save two people who sold him out in the first place? Why was he risking his life for two maniacs when now people wanted him dead? How the Hell did any of this have to happen? Was there a reason for this power?

"Just get out of my way!" Naruto roared as he raised a fist and brought it down. All guards screamed in horror as the blond slammed his ignited hand on the ground, the force and flames exploding like an explosion. Just like that, said explosion sent Naruto flying over the guards' heads, through the open gates, and inside the asylum while they tried to take aim of the blond boy. Once landing on the ground, Naruto started to run to the elevator, hoping to get in and find those clown girls who had put him in this nightmare.

"Close all doors!" a guard cried as a large metal plate slid down from the top of the elevator's gates, locking it down tightly.

Naruto growled as he raised his right hand, aiming the fire towards the steel door, "This better work."

The guards just stared in shock and awe as the blond focused all of his fire into his right palm, forcing a ball of flames. They could see the intense heat in the core, taking a deep crimson color while an orange mantle covered it, shining with the force of a small star. And the next second, that fireball rocketed off the street artist's hands and towards the gates. A loud explosion followed the instant the fire ball touched the steel, leaving a smoking hole inside and a clear way for Naruto to jump down to the depths of Arkham, where the worst of the worst resided.

The blond knew this wouldn't clear his name, but he needed to take out the bomb, besides, whether he did so or not, he was still having several assault rifles aimed at him. Still, "Why can't I ever do things the rational way?!" he cried to himself in the middle of all this madness and his bullet-speed descent into the asylum's underground floors.

One of the guards looked in shock and horror at the melting steel hole in what had been their best idea to lock down inmates like Killer Croc, "Get me the commissioner! He must be around this building, and tell him to get Batman and any heavy hitter from the Justice League in here, now!"

"Sir!" another guard shouted, running to the one who called the shots, "We got even more problems in here! There have been explosions all around the asylum, the inmates are free!"

The captain lost all color on his face, "Get everyone who can fight in here, now! We can't let those monsters out!"

XXXXXX

If Barbara Gordon could describe herself, normal wouldn't exactly be the word she'd come up with. She was a gymnast, a rather good one, but loved computers and more often than she changed her socks she'd go to her computer and have fun. By the age of ten she was already hacking into her classmates' e-mail accounts to find out who tried to prank one of her friends, said guy didn't know what happened until it was too late and he was rightfully punished. She was the daughter of the commissioner of Gotham, a leader for its police force, and thus having friends was rather hard at times.

Her only fun was with computers and gymnastic classes, and now that she was thirteen she showed to be a rather smart young woman, and a very healthy young girl at that. She even dressed in a rather normal fashion, a purple blouse with black jeans, and a pair of old worn out white sneakers. She had long red hair reaching her mid-back, wide eyes, and her still small but growing breasts would blossom to turn more than a few heads. And that was why she was so scared now.

"Hehehe… Can't believe my luck…"

She was trapped, staring at an inmate right in the eye as all the doors on the asylum burst open just after she and her father heard an explosion up at the main gate. She was beyond terrified when one of the inmates raced to her father from behind while the others cowered from his gun. She tried to warn him but the inmate was faster, and before the commissioner could turn behind, he had been tackled by a large man in an orange jumpsuit who immediately took his gun and smacked him unconscious with it.

Now she could just stare as they turned to her, their smiles wide. Why… Why did this have to happen just now? Her father had promised to take her out for a pizza, but then had been called to the asylum when someone from the madhouse told him of some serious business. She was not happy that she didn't get to have her pizza pie, but she could listen and understand. Apparently, a couple of girls were trying to free the Joker with a ridiculous amount of money. So he was there to investigate and see what was up, not to mention make sure no matter how much they paid or how many loopholes they used that the clown remained in his cell. She had come along, telling her father she could handle herself, and so the commissioner reluctantly let her come with him though she would have to stay at the waiting room.

This place was supposed to be secure, it was a meeting room in a hallway away from the cells of the inmates, thick walls between them and the insane criminals of Gotham. But that didn't matter, the explosion on the surface had caused the asylum to shake, and soon that wasn't the only explosion. Barbara stared as the walls crumbled, and soon inmates started to break through while the guards and her father tried to fight them off. But they didn't care about the bullets, the only one who could scare them was Batman, and he wasn't there.

The moment her father fell, she was horrified when the goon turned to her, his yellow teeth showing some of those teeth were missing. He was drooling as he stared at her body, and she could only shiver… She wasn't dumb, she had gone to the Sex ED classes, she could tell what this man could do to her. But there was a chance he was planning on doing worse knowing what kind of people ended in here.

"Oh yeah, why are you so lucky?" someone asked.

The goon with the gun growled, "Can't you see how ripe this little bitch is?" the goon asked as he turned. Both him and Barbara stared in silent shock as a lone teen stood there, his arms covered in flames, and all the other inmates in the room had been knocked out with burning marks shaped like fists on their torsos and faces. "W-What the fuck are you?!" the goon asked as he aimed the commissioner's gun and fired.

"Look out!" Barbara cried, or would have, had she not seen the blond burst into a bolt of lightning and appear right in front of the inmate's face.

For Naruto, it seemed like a good time to show off his education, whenever he didn't sleep in classes when boring stuff happened, "Sir, out of personal respect for the young lady here and to blow off some steam, I'm going to skip formalities and get right to the ass kicking." Naruto said, adding to his intimidation as he just cracked his still burning knuckles and growled at the madman.

A quick fast set of punches later, and the man was unconscious with burning fist marks all over his chest, one on his face, his eyebrows missing, and every last one of his teeth on the ground.

The stunned Barbara could only come up with a simple, "Wow…"

And just as he said, he blew off some steam… as well as the fire in his arms, "Oh for crying out loud, why didn't this happen sooner?! Tch… doesn't matter. Hey, little girl, you okay?"

Barbara blinked, "Oh… Oh yes! I'm Barbara, Barbara Gordon. My father's the commissioner and he's been badly hurt!" she said in a hurry, looking at her unconscious father.

Naruto growled as he looked at the man she was close to, "This him?" he asked as he squatted down and put a hand on the man's head, careful not to touch the wound and the blood dripping. "Ok… I got this a when this all started, so here goes nothing…" he put his hand on the wound, and in a second Barbara watched a flash come from the blond teen's hand. When he removed it, the wound was gone, and her father groaned in his still unconscious, pained sleep. "He'll be fine… I hope…" he said as he turned to the girl with a small smile. He raised his healing hand, "I think I kinda grabbed a bit of him and put it in his wound or something…"

Barbara blinked in shock, "You… You're with the Justice League? And what do you mean you got this when it all started? Just… who are you?"

The blond raised his hands defensively, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I am not with those pajama wearing guys, and I don't even get what anything of this is." He said as he opened his right palm to create a spark of lightning that he calmed down. He then looked at his left hand, opened the palm, and watched fire burn in it, "I wish I did because this is freaking awesome, but this has sadly not been a good day to get super powers."

"Why are you here for then?" Barbara asked.

Naruto looked at her calmly, knowing she was a young girl, but Hell, he was just seventeen and he was perhaps as lost as her right now, "Listen, do you know or has your father told you of anything involved some people wanting to use money to set free the Joker. Anything? Please, whatever you know could help us greatly." He said honestly, hoping for a reaction.

Barbara looked at him with a critical eye, "You… Do you know why this happened, why my father had to be hurt?"

Naruto grunted… He could either force the girl to tell him the answers he needed, or he could be honest with her. In all honesty, he'd hate himself for being an asshole with a cute girl, "I do, all right? But I need you to trust me right now. Many people could die, perhaps innocent people, if I don't know where that money is. There is a bomb in it from Black Mask."

Barbara was shocked, "You mean he planned this?!"

He nodded, "Yes, and I need to stop that masked freak from destroying this place. So please, Barbara, tell me where they are."

The girl found it hard to trust this guy, but he had saved her, "My father spoke of Mister Sharp's office. He's the man who takes care of this place, and that's the place where my father was headed before that big tremor outside and those explosions."

Naruto nodded, "You said Sharp, right? Ok, stay here with your father, I'll clear this place of bad guys and get that bomb out." But as he stood up, he turned and gave the girl a thumb up, "You did good, now be brave and take care of your father. I already knocked out everyone else so you shouldn't wait long before the cops or the guards come to help you."

She nodded and watched him go in a bolt of lightning, running just as fast. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she still said it, "Thank you, Naruto."

XXXXXX

"How sad that things had to go this way, don't you think, Dee Dee?"

"Almost as sad as Mr. Sharp here, Dee Dee."

"Oh, my cute little nieces make me so proud. What do you say, Mister J, the family's good at this business."

The two make-up wearing girls stood by a woman in a red and black jester outfit, complete with make-up likes theirs but without the dots on their cheeks. And with them, in the chair of the man who ruled over the madhouse, was the guy who had been painted on Naruto's latest graffiti, the Joker. The psychotic mass murderer and Prince Clown of Crime as he called himself was enjoying the view out of one of Mr. Sharp's many screens on his office, showing him all important parts of the asylum. Said poor man was currently on his knees, tied with multicolored handkerchiefs which were tied to make a rope, and his face had seen better days before Harley Quinn pulled out her mallet and the twin sisters had their fun with their boots.

Joker for his part had his feet up in the desk, resting on the large briefcase Black Mask had given the girls to kill him, "I'll say, Harley, it is a delight to have more people following my orders. Sad to say it'll take part of the joy of doing things myself, but I'm not getting any younger and even that flying rat has his little helper. So yes, your cute little family is hereby contracted. With all this money Black Mask gave them, e can have that fancy champagne with bubbles and everything… after we find out how to take out the bomb."

That made the girls' eyes go wide in horror, "B-Bomb?!"

Harley giggled, "Silly girls, did you think mean old skull for a face would set free Mister J? That guy definitely has to put a trick, but how did you know it was a bomb, pudding?"

The Joker grinned, "Oh, I can hear it ticking like the beats of my heart, something you learn when you make several of this to get Batman. I do prefer them to have my special Joker gas, but I'll give the old boy points for trying to get me killed the old fashioned way."

"So what do we do with Sharpy here?" Harley asked.

"Throw him in the storeroom." The Joker replied as he moved to tinker with the briefcase and the bomb in it.

"You got it, girls, help Aunty!" Harley said and the twins nodded with wide smiles.

Once Sharp was out and the girls were back, the Joker was still glued to the screens, "Good, you were about to miss the big show, let's see what's on the sports channel, Croc must be having a good meal by now."

The Joker grabbed a remote and one of the screens showed a large yard with a massive hole in the middle… and a massive creature in the center of a scene of pure chaos. The creature looked like a reptile with a very heavily scaled body, razor sharp needle-like teeth, and a body the size of one, only with muscles over muscles and a height exceeding two men together. But what called the attention to this creature was that it was laying on its back, his mouth gaping in shock, and there was a large burning scar on his chest crossing it diagonally, like a sword wound.

And there was a face the twins recognized standing on top of Killer Croc with one hand hefting his lightning and wind sword and the other aiming a fire covered finger at the remaining, still alive inmates, "Ok, he ran off his mouth calling me Shorty, so who's next in trying to piss me off this night?" he said with venom in his voice. All inmates wisely stepped back.

The Joker's face, which had its usual grin, had become twisted with horror. "Where did Batman get that kid?!" he roared as he got up and glared at the blond kid, "I swear, it's like he tries to have back-up plans no matter what happens, and now he has someone from his caped friends keeping us company?!"

The twins spoke, "H-He doesn't work with Batman, sir." One of them said, not wanting to anger the madman much, knowing what could happen. Her sister continued, "He's the guy we sold to Black Mask, the graffiti artist."

The Joker turned… and the twins were even more scared of how terrifyingly sweet his smile got, "So he's the brat who's been doing poor art about me…? Hehehehe… A random street punk now has power to compete with the League… and all he did was paint bad portraits of yours truly… Hahahahaha… This is so stupid it's even funny! And it's even funnier that this brat is nowhere near me…"

Harley grinned, "Oh I know that grin of yours, Mister J. What's on your mind to turn this kid's life upside down?"

"Very simple…" the Joker said as he searched in the room and soon found what he wanted, an old fashioned radio with a large microphone on it. Once he turned it on, he started to speak, "Hello, boy!"

The Naruto on the screen turned around, "Who is it?"

The Joker grinned even more, "It's your boss, who else?" Harley grinned even more, already seeing her pudding's plan, "I just want to congratulate you on clearing the asylum for me and destroying this place with your explosions. It takes some real effort but I knew it when I saw you that you had potential, dear boy. As accorded, the money is in Mr. Sharp's office. Come pick it up once you're done clearing out anyone who could try to get in the way of my fun, and I may pay you a bit extra."

Naruto's face was clearly seen as one of shock and horror through the screen, "You sick son of a-"

Harley snapped, "Hey, no need to listen to that!" she changed the channel to show a picture of the front gate… and Batman coming in, "We need to get out now. Girls, our stuff is in the storeroom down the hall!"

"On it!" the twins said as they each raced to get everything their new boss and their aunt would need. As they raced, one of them had to question, "How do you think he got those powers, Dee Dee?" the other shrugged uselessly, "Who knows, but he did look kind of hot with that sword." The two giggled and went back to business.

Joker grinned as he held the briefcase, "Let's leave our boy something to enjoy, Harley. Also, something for old Quincy here to be remembered, with a bang… Hahahahahahahah!"

XXXXXX

Naruto raced through the asylum to Sharp's office despite having no directions and now, to his even more rotten luck, all of Arkham after him, and that wasn't only guards anymore, but after listening from the Joker how he was supposed to wipe out the clown's competition, every single inmate made it their job to beat the crap out of him. So his night got busier than it already was.

So, even as he neared the large building where the office was and the Joker would definitely try to escape, he came up with several problems… One of them was standing right in front of him, countless orange jumpsuits all around, several guards on the roofs with sniper rifles at the back and searchlights making the place look like it was day. The other problem was one David Cain who was lining up the sights of a sniper rifle from the shadows, knowing that no matter what power the kid had an old fashioned bullet to the head would have him permanently out. But Cain wasn't the problem Naruto was focusing now, no, that was the first problem, the reason why all the inmates were down on the floor with their IQ dropped about five points after a boot to their face.

"Oh, now you're here?" Obviously our hero was beyond caring when he came face to face with the Batman.

"I'll make sure you're properly locked in Belle Reve." The bad said as he walked to the blond, "Several guards just died for you to get in and get out the Joker. Whatever you did, whatever you planned, do you think it is worth the money he is paying you?"

Naruto growled, "Hey, it's not about the fucking money!"

Batman narrowed his glare, "So you just start a job for the Joker and get reputation, I see."

Naruto snapped, "You don't get it, do you?! How could a punk like me could do all of this?!" here he threw his arms to his sides, igniting them, "I don't even know how I got these powers or what they're supposed to do, so let me make this clear, I am not fighting for any good and evil bullshit, I just want to find a goddamn answer to a lot of things but right now you're in my way to do something important, so listen up: I am-"

"**Uzumaki… NARUTO!**"

The two combatants felt the ground shake under their feet. In a second, the blond was just gone in a cloud of dirt, not even a hole was left where he once stood, making everyone panic and start searching for him while a certain assassin growled at his missing target. And thus, no one bothered to look down, in the underground levels where the blond had landed hard on the concrete path. Fortunately the caverns were all fortified by still sturdy old fashioned gothic architecture that gave them the look of a dungeon. And in an enormous room with the ceiling several dozens of feet up in a fall that would have killed any normal man, the blond stared at what had howled his name with bloody murder in every syllable.

It was a dog, but not quite. The creature that had dug itself out of the ground, staring at Naruto lost all similarities to any canine right off the bat when the searchlights showed what it was, a monstrous dog. How monstrous? Well, it was easily the size of a two story house. Its fur was white, it had long floppy brown ears, and two strange red fang marks on its cheeks. It was definitely hard to say what species it would be easy to compare him to, it looked like it had a wolf's genes. But where the similarities to dogs ended were the fact that its legs ended all in hands, all furry and with nails as sharp as blades. And the thing that made everyone scream was that it was basically two dogs in one body. On its back four arms were moving, their own clawed hands making grabbing and strangling motions. On top of the first head there was another, this one upside down. It was like some science fiction movie maniac had stitched two dogs back to back, but there were no stitches here. To add to the almost sci-fi horror feel, the dog's large teeth were sharp like blades, and they were in mouths big enough to bite someone in two.

Naruto reacted by pulling out his sword and shouting, "Hey, you guys, if you want to start shooting, now's your chance!" he yelled at the guards, only now seeing that he was alone in an underground tunnel that looked way too much like some dungeon level in a videogame. "Ok, it's the hard way. That wouldn't change this fucking night's pace."

Batman for his part remained where he was, as he tried to find what had happened to the blond, same with Cain. "Just who is this kid to create so much chaos just to leave in an instant?" the dark knight asked himself, "I may actually need the League's help with this one." The old assassin thought the same, though his contacts weren't as nice as the Leaguers.

"Just your luck, kid. Whether you make it out of here alive or not, you won't be popular." The assassin said with a chuckle. "And I'll enjoy taking your head for a reputation boost."

Buck back down, to the graffiti artist's further surprise, the monster spoke, its two mouths moving in unison, "**It's been centuries… No, millennia since we last met, Uzumaki.**" It spoke in a mixture of a dog barking and a human speaking. But what surprised the blond was that, for the instant the monster spoke, he could see a brown haired guy with a spiky hairdo, large canines, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks for a second.

The blond blinked, "How do you know my name?"

The monster barked in laughter, "**I just shouted it minutes ago and now you realize, you're still as thick as before!**" he shook its two heads to calm its laughter and glared at the blond, "**No matter, for it is I, Kiba Inuzuka, reborn by Lady Kaguya's will, who shall put an end to your miserable existence after all the pain and sorrow you caused us all those years ago!**"

Naruto blinked, "Wait, what do you mean Lady Kaguya? And I'm only seventeen, I'm not some millennium old fart!"

The monster dog, Kiba, grew angrier, "**Silence, you don't deserve to speak Lady Kaguya's name without groveling to her feet! After what you've done to her, she's been waiting for this day watching how humans changed and learning from them, looking forward to when you'd awaken to change this world just like you did all those centuries ago, ever since you destroyed everything!**"

In that instant, Naruto knew that no matter what he did, some asshole was going to ruin his night. So he just face-palmed, "Ok, you know what? Fuck it. If all of you are trying to take this so seriously then I'll make a party out of this." He aimed his sword singlehandedly at the oversized mutt, "Time to take you for a walk."

"**I'd like to see you try!**"

(Play NeverDead OST – Southern Comfort. Sangria's battle theme)

Kiba rushed forward, its upper limbs grabbing and digging into the walls around him to speed the large monstrous dog's run. Naruto watched as the monster also did this because they were in a closed environment to keep all escaping points closed, his claws deeply digging into the brick walls for further acceleration. He knew he had to evade, but he also knew that he couldn't escape this monster without a fight or else he'd chase him to wherever he went. And thus the kid's brightest idea came to his head: he charged forward.

With a roar from both opponents, the kid jumped forward as the dog opened both its mouths. He swung his sword with all his might… only to see in shock how Kiba caught it in his upper mouth's teeth, "**This is going to get painful now, you damn punk!**" it said with its lower mouth.

Naruto grunted but in a spark of inspiration he put his feet on the lower head for support and grinned at the mutt, "Nice trick, can you also lick your balls?" he taunted it, getting the large demonic canine to open his mouths in rage to try to bite him off in two. Naruto ducked and grinned mockingly at the upper eyes, even blowing a raspberry at them.

Kiba snapped at the brat's cocky attitude, he hadn't changed at all, "**I'll tear you to pieces, devour you, shit you in this damn cavern and bury you here forever!**" he roared as he swung his upper arms at the blond street artist. With his sword free, Naruto wasn't sure that he could cut through something that could stop his ethereal sword with a bite. So against all impossible odds, and mostly to try to send back the limbs coming to literally tear him apart, he swung his blade at the nearest hand.

Just then, in that one moment, either by him being desperate to cut the monster or simply messing up, he saw how the lightning in his blade got replaced by fire. In that one instant, both his and Kiba's four eyes could see how the flames engulfed the wind of the sword. And thus, when the fire sword met Kiba's nearest hand, the dog monster let out a furious, agonizing roar as he felt his fur and flesh burn at the intensity of the flame. Naruto was forced to jump back as so did Kiba, the oversized mutt looked with pained, teary eyes at his hand which had one finger burned to a crisp, it was basically a black piece of coal shaped like a finger.

Naruto just stared at his new elemental sword, mesmerized by it, "Oh baby…" he said to it and gently kissed its flame blade, loving how he seemed to be immune to all elements he controlled, "You and I are going to go far in this world." As he did and said so, he noted how the blade changed form, from the lightning broadsword, this fire sword morphed into a single-edged sword, a massive katana that reminded Naruto of a manga he once saw of an orange haired boy with a black samurai outfit.

Kiba growled, "**You think a fancy new sword will help you? Brat, I've been reborn into this immortal form for several millennia, you don't have what it takes to best me.**"

Naruto grinned as he aimed his new oversized elemental sword at the mutt, "I wouldn't worry about the sword, I'd worry about only one leg I am planning to cut."

Kiba was losing even more of his temper, "**Who do you think you are?! You're no match for Lady Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess!**"

The blond blinked, confused, "Rabbit Goddess? Does that mean she's at the Playboy cover?"

"**How dare you?!**"

The blond aimed his sword at Kiba but decided to let it disappear and change it for the fiery gauntlets, "If your precious Lady Kaguya is so great then why isn't she fighting me?"

To the kid's further surprise, the mutt laughed in a really disturbing way, "**You don't even know the extent of her power, she's just waiting for when you're at her level if we don't crush you, for she wants you at your best in order to see how pitifully you will break when all your attitude, all your mockeries from millennia ago mean nothing once she defeats you.**"

Naruto easily summed things up, "So she's a bitch."

"**You asshole!**" What Naruto saw next truly confused him. Kiba's upper and lower arms hit the ground beneath him, and in one instant he was gone… just at the same time Naruto recollected something had pulled him from the ground after he saw the large hole in the concrete path before him, where dirt was left exposed instead of the hard ground.

With his arms lighting up the place and also being there to protect him, the instant Naruto felt the ground sink and saw a crack on it, he reacted accordingly. Kiba's wide open jaws shot from the ground just as the blond dashed backwards with his lightning. In that one second, Kiba was exposing his two heads and within Naruto's range. "You're an idiot." Naruto chuckled as he stomped forward, making the ground crack a bit under the force of his foot as he swung down his right arm. His fist sailed to the floor, taking momentum like a pendulum as it went up in an arc.

When it connected, time seemed to slow down for the demonic dog as the flames exploded like a grenade. Every single instant that the fist had been pressed on his face, Kiba sensed how his skin rippled from the force behind it, like there were tons of insects crawling in unison on waves, the way his jaws cracked and violently trembled from the strike was like they were sucked in only to explode to the other side of the punch. His eyes near the punch were wide open as he closed the ones on the other side, the force of the punch was pushing his eyeballs out of their sockets. His noses were moving skywards, away from the knuckles, while the slit of the skin that made his mouths followed the same direction, but then they started moving down as his jaw was obviously getting dislocated. He saw his own spit fly out of the corner of his bulging eyes along three fangs.

And just like that, time seemed to kick in as he was sent flying into the air, landing hard on the ground, his face slowly rearranging itself after getting over the force of the strike.

Kiba could only groan as the heat was so strong he didn't even feel the flames burning his face, he only sensed the force and then his nerves were burned to a crisp. But he managed to speak, "**Still the same… stubborn bastard… who wins out of… his sheer will… Hahahaha…**"

Naruto stood there, his arms no longer on fire, "Do I know you, Kiba?"

The mutt grunted, "**You did… but now I must go… Lady Kaguya's not happy…**"

And before Naruto could even reply, a large cloud of smoke engulfed Kiba, and he was gone. The next thing he knew, was that there was a loud banging sound on top… "Oh shit, the bomb!"

"Hey, I think I found him!" yelled a guard as he shone his flashlight on Naruto. "He's here!"

The blond could only groan, "Worst night ever…"

XXXXXX

The next day, Barbara was watching the news intently, her father was in the hospital with doctors wondering how he managed to survive such a heavy blow to his head. They said he had been lucky to even keep on sleeping in a bed. But when the girl tried to ask for Naruto, all she heard was what was on the news:

"And so, it seems that the suspect, Naruto Uzumaki, has evaded the authorities. This seventeen years old boy has a record of violence and delinquency that no soul ever thought would have taken such a turn for this kid's life into the world of crime. Aiding Joker escape Arkham as well as letting several other inmates escape such as Poison Ivy and Doctor Freeze, the young but still powerful boy managed to escape the Batman when he was confronted by the dark knight and a platoon of Arkham's best guards along Mr. Cash, who reports that the boy also had set a bomb in the office burning any evidence that the Joker could have left of their connections. One Barbara Gordon said she saw this criminal save her and her father from an inmate, but in this reporter's opinion the little girl should have never trusted him when he asked about the money and lied to her. And this may be personal, but I want to make one thing clear: whoever you are, Naruto Uzumaki, I G. Gordon Godfrey will be there to tell you a piece of my mind when you're behind bars… This has been Godfrey for you, people of the world, bringing the truth out."

Barbara turned off the screen and looked out the window, wondering out loud, "Did he really… lie to me?"

"No, I didn't. Also, please don't scream."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Boy was this a long chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

**And yes, this is based on the inFamous games, though why Naruto is, as the game's title says, infamous. Expect heroes and villains alike to chase after our favorite whiskered hero while he tries to shrug it off due to how ridiculous his life has turned. Think of him as Nero from devil May Cry 4, he has to face things about his heritage and tries to keep a level head and even crack jokes about it despite how shit keeps going south.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

I know some of you are mad that I don't update other fics. Blame Kishimoto, every time I start a fic or try to update one he makes plot twists that force me to adapt some of my stories, and Kaguya… I do feel bad for her, she's Deus Ex so the Uchiha can't be blamed for a damn thing. I can't even get angry at her since she's just a tool, I do hate what she stands for: a twist to make everything meaningless and blame a woman we hadn't heard of before of what a clan of backstabbers had done for, let's see, several centuries. If it had been done better, it could've worked, but by now it makes everything everyone fought for before pointless.

**XXXXXX**

Lame musical pun

_Here's a hot tip about what to do after breaking in a girl's house to see if she can help you: never talk to her when she's standing near heavy, blunt objects. If you're like me, you'd probably be desperate enough to ask her for help while trying to explain her why you're innocent, even when you know it's the worst idea you ever have until telling yourself you literally have nothing else to lose with the heroes of the world and a masked madman after you. Then she grabs the goddamn aluminum vase, and while you don't give her credit for her being like four years younger than you she swings and shows that her gymnastic classes aren't for show once your head is ringing with your cheek on the wooden floor of her living room._

XXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he laid on Barbara's floor, and the girl was rather amazed as she held the aluminum vase in both hands, the side she hit him with had actually gotten dented inwards from the impact! But what truly shocked her was that Naruto was standing after receiving a heavy blow that would have knocked anyone out or given them a severe head trauma. He got to his knees, holding his head as he tried to shake the nauseating feeling of disorientation.

Barbara readied the vase for a second strike but stopped when Naruto aimed a hand at her, "Ok, that hurt… can we please talk?" he finally noticed that shooting lightning may not be a good trait if you're aiming a hand at a girl, "Sorry…" he said with all his sincerity.

The girl did back off, unsure of what to expect from him, "What do you want?" she asked while putting the heavy vase between herself and the blond, knowing it wouldn't do much against the lightning but sure enough she could run the instant he fired. She was trying to picture ways in which she could escape or stall enough for a chance to get the police or get herself out of her home.

Naruto gave her a small glare, "Geesh, you think you could have asked that before confusing me with a baseball?" he groaned as he got up, walked to the couch and plopped himself there, "So… Barbara Gordon, huh? Your father and I have a bit of history…" he groaned once again as he rubbed the back of his head, "The man could have been old but he caught me a couple of times when I was ten and painting my first graffiti."

Barbara blinked as she had a hard time believing he could be so bad if he had still to hurt her, and then gasped, "You're the punk he used to talk about when I was little, a kid that would make graffiti to tick people off."

Naruto looked back at those days with a smile on his face, "Yeah, back then I had nothing I wanted to work with concretely when making my graffiti. I'd usually draw what came to mind before I decided to get serious." Here he reached into his worn hoodie, pulling several things from the holsters inside it. Barbara observed several cans of paint, a few pieces of paper to get lines done right, and an old cell phone with a camera, which had taken many photos of graffiti people had seen already and loved: Red Maelstrom's work with the artist in the flesh grinning at the camera.

Barbara grabbed the small device and started to flip through the pictures, all selfies, "You are the one who made all those graffiti about the villains?" she asked as she stopped on one with Naruto giving the peace sign at his cell phone while on the background a wall from a warehouse had a graffiti of Two-Face sitting in a poker table, a police officer sat on an opposite chair grinning widely for he had a mountain of chips on his side while the crime lord had a nasty glare and only two chips and his old worn out coin to bet. She could've questioned when he took them or if they were fake, but some showed a much younger Naruto in different clothing with some paint on his clothing, showing his previous mistakes as he started mastering his skill with the spray can.

"After your father caught me the last time, I started learning parkour and was able to escape him faster, I also decided to have fun mocking the villains." He chuckled, "I started making graffiti of cops out of respect for him." He looked at her with a smile, "Last time he managed to catch me I got in trouble, a couple of gangsters caught me for painting in their territory. But before they could beat the crap out of me, your father appeared and with no fear made them back down by holding his gun at them. If not for him, well, I don't know what would have happened to me."

Barbara put down the cell phone on the coffee table, and looked at Naruto directly in the eye, "You're trying to tell me you didn't do it, I know, I've seen enough movies about this kind of stuff. But… why did you come to me?" that was genuinely her biggest concern, "Why don't you try talking with someone else about this or turn yourself in so things get cleared?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, "Ahahaha… I kinda tried that… What I got was not pretty…"

He remembered it vividly, for it had yet to appear on the news. The blond had gone to the police department, his hands up in the air and his hood covering his face. At first the cops were weary of who this strange kid could have been, a few of them in the office reached for their guns. Naruto was picturing how things could end, and he didn't like several of them if things went wrong if he so much as opened his mouth.

So, cautiously and slowly, the blond got on his knees, with his hands behind his head. At that time, he had only a few words, "Do me a favor and don't shoot me in the face." The moment he pulled the hood off his head, the entire police force gasped in shock before each and every officer took out their weapons.

To his luck, his face wasn't hit by a bullet, but again, to his luck his face was hit with the hard floor as one large cop slammed his face on the ground, "If I see any light shows you're toast, brat. Commissioner Gordon will want to have more than a few words with you once he's out." It was the corpulent detective Harvey Bullock, a cop always seen in an old gray trench coat with a matching fedora, a black tie, blue dress pants, and a white button up shirt. He had a nasty scowl as he chewed on a toothpick, glaring at the delinquent brat who had hurt the police force's leader.

Naruto knew he was already in trouble, but he still spoke up, "You know there's a new invention called a mint, right?" He got his face slammed against the floor again, but in his mind it was completely worth it.

Moments later, he was in an interrogation room, handcuffed to a chair with several cops standing around him having their guns aimed at his head and ready to shoot if he so much as sneezed. Meanwhile, Bullock sat on the other side of the table, sneering at this brat, "So, mind starting with how you decided to attack the asylum? Money, or is it truly because of the fame?"

Naruto groaned, "You have talked too much with Batman about this, haven't you?" he rhetorically asked and leaned his head back, holding back a sigh, "Listen, officer, I don't care about being famous or getting easy money. Before last night I was only a kid until I met the Jokerz and moments later I was in a chair about to be fried. Next thing I know, I get these weird but admittedly badass powers."

Bullock stared at the kid, trying to find a lie… only to listen to the door swing open as a panting officer came out, "Detective Bullock, there's been a shooting in the evidence room! Several files have disappeared too!"

Instantly, all cops turned to the blond, and Bullock came to the most logical conclusion he could come up with at that moment, "He's just fooling us! He's in cahoots with another of those murder crazy whack-a-do's!"

Every gun was ready to fire, Naruto just knew it, "Could we please talk this over some donuts? My treat." He said with his best charming smile. Instantly, all cops pulled the hammers of their guns back so the bullets could come out faster, "Yeah, why did I believe that would work?" he chuckled as Bullock walked closer to him, his face in a snarl.

"You've got five seconds to give us a reason not to shoot you, and you've lost four." The detective growled.

Naruto stared at him and the door, before sighing, "First of all, that's not a good time limit for you to try to pull the trigger. Secondly, I could have gotten free any time I wanted." Before the cops could have opened fire, the blond turned into a bolt of lightning, blinding them and effectively burning his restraints. Faster than Bullock could've shouted any kind of curse, the punk was gone.

In retrospective, it wasn't his best idea for he could have stayed and tried to show everyone that he was innocent, but he was in a situation in which one crime lord had planned a terrorist act on an asylum, had one of the most psychotic minds putting the blame on him, and everyone thought of him as only guilty. If he didn't have any proofs then he would be put in a cell to rot for all his life.

But there had been a very important reason as for why he jumped out of his chair and tackled the large detective to the floor. Several guns fired, missing him and hitting the wall behind him and the detective, but while the cops had aimed at Naruto, the blond had seen a gun unlike the revolvers and semiautomatic pistols the officers had, and it was aimed at the detective's head. Rather than let the obese man die, Naruto knew he would be sacrificing whatever good light his image had remaining and saved the officer just as the mysterious gun was fired. The bullet passed over his head, and actually managed to hit his hood, leaving a hole in it.

"Y-You punk!" Bullock growled as he glared at the blond on top of him and reared back a fist. Naruto saw a bright light for a moment as he got up from the haymaker, giving the shady attacker time to run off.

Naruto came to the only logic conclusion, '_Shit, how many goons does Black Mask in this city?_' His thoughts died the instant he heard the detective taking aim along his fellow officers which Naruto took as his cue to run through the door – quite literally by leaving a burning hole in it with his lightning armor – and raced through the halls in admittedly little hope of finding the shooter.

It was then he noticed he had stumbled upon something, a wire, a wire connected to a mine bomb, the shooter's parting gift.

XXXXXX

_You know there are times in which my life will go to shit the instant I do something stupid or take one heroic choice after another. So, I tried to save this two-legged continent of a detective and got a haymaker, I tried to chase the killer wannabe and they left while putting a bomb for me. Curious thing is that the guy was smart to know that fire means nothing on me, bad thing if that as soon as the bomb exploded, several tons of concrete fell from the walls and ceilings from most if not all of the department's floors. Debris instantly buried me down like I was a corpse, and for a moment I felt that way with all the hard concrete just pressing me down… My chest felt like it was getting squeezed every time I took a breath, and my mind was going in circles as I tried to figure out a way out…_

_Then, they came to me, those three guys, the one with the sword, the guy with a serene face, and the guy with the whiskers. The only difference was that they weren't memories._

"_Tch… You got really roughed up there, boy." The first one said, crouching as if to somehow get to my level._

_The second sighed, "He is still young, and this world is filled with more dangers than ours."_

_The third just smiled, "Don't worry, you've gotten out of worse, believe me."_

_I just groaned, I wanted to ask them who they were… but the serene looking guy moved closer, "I guess I shall give you the blessings of one of my elements. This is the power to move the Earth. Use it to finish fights and protect everything and anyone you hold dear."_

_He raised his hand and then I was blinded by a light, my mind clouded with images… and I could only grin at what I saw._

XXXXXX

"Is everyone all right? Have you seen that punk?" Bullock asked as the officers cleared some of the debris and tried to count each agent in the building. Luckily, it seemed that only the blond punk had been around after part of the building collapsed. Knowing that the structure could fall down if they weren't careful, the police force started to move out.

"Sir! I found someone!" cried another officer as the cop pressed one ear to the mountain of debris, which Bullock copied. They could make out a faint "Ugh…" followed by some rumbling.

The detective turned to every agent around him, "Everyone get in here, we got a survivor!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, and by that time his breath got caught in his throat when he sensed the pile of concrete rumble.

The next instant, a pitch black cylindrical object came out from the mountain of debris. What shocked Bullock was its shape and appearance. The object was at least the size of a human torso, and by the outside of its surface one could tell it was made of rock, but the pitch black tone was nothing like onyx or any mineral that anyone had ever seen. But what truly caught the attention of the officer were the four fingers the object hand, clenching the air for something to grasp! They were long and capable of grabbing, with the same amount of joints than a normal human hand, only that the middle and ring finger seemed to be fused, but the sign of a thumb showed that the owner had to share some genes with apes.

The hand lowered itself on the pile, using it for support as its owner pulled itself. Naruto finally dug himself out, gasping for air and having his wide eyes looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time, "Good, I'm still alive… Oh man… I thought I wasn't gonna make it back then… Ugh…" he raised another arm, showing that the stony arms were mostly gauntlets that reached to his elbows, to pull himself out while groaning due to his less than comfortable bed under tons of concrete, "Ouch… my aching… everything…" he said in a pained mixture of a grunt and a moan.

"What're you waiting for, an invitation?!" Bullock shouted to the other officers as he pulled out his gun, "Shoot him!"

Naruto roared as he raised up his arms, using his gauntlets as shields over his head and torso. But as he did that, the cops watched something that shocked them as their bullets flew at him. The debris that Naruto had been buried in shot up towards the blond and flew right to his new gauntlets, fusing with them and, defying all chemistry, turned into the same stony material. The bullets didn't stand a chance, they didn't even make a scratch on the bizarre mineral, they just bounced while Naruto's shield remained as good as, well, new.

Pulling back his arms, the blond watched in surprise as his protective wall fell down while his gauntlets remained glued to his arms, "Ok, I get it, I need to get used to this for a while before turning it off… But this is still amazing!" he cheered, ignoring the cops as he jabbed at the air to try his gauntlets, finding out that for all the resistance they had and how heavy they seemed, to him they were as heavy as nothing, which only added to his childish glee.

"Get me the bat, now…" Bullock said in a low growl, not having a personal liking of Batman, but at least having enough respect of him to know when to call the dark knight.

Naruto had heard him, though, "Ok, time to go!" the blond said, turning around to start running… only to stop, "On second thought…" Here he turned around once again in order to face the cops and raised up his right rocky hand, bringing it down as a massive fist into the ground. The cops watched in awe as strange black rock pillars shot from the debris Naruto punched and reached to every hole that the explosion had caused. They then got what he was doing, each pillar was supporting the building so it wouldn't fall off.

But the detective had still a big dislike of criminals, and in his eyes, Naruto was still one: "He's trying to use the holes in the building to escape, after him!" he shouted as he and the other cops raced after the blond.

He finally snapped, "Oh come on!" Naruto shouted as he raised his other hand and brought it down in the same manner as his first punch to the ground. In a few seconds, he had created a wall surrounding him to keep the cops behind so he could actually escape, "Come on, I try to be polite, I brush my teeth three times a day, and I pay my taxes…" He paused, remembering he wasn't yet an adult, so he corrected himself, "Well, I pay for my paint cans with my allowance from the orphanage, but I still pay for stuff."

He looked at the hole on the ceiling, leading to the floors and, to his only remains of hope, a clear way to the roof to jump out of the building and start running before more people tried to beat him up. With a single leap he was out of the building and standing on its rooftop. A quick look down and he noticed that, yes, he was in trouble:

"We got you surrounded, Uzumaki! Surrender or we'll fire!" said a cop down the streets while perhaps most if not all patrol cars on the city raced to the department while every officer aimed their guns at the blond.

He was about to make a smartass remark when seeing that someone was being way too serious about this. Before Naruto even knew it, someone had fired, but it hadn't been a cop, mainly because no officer carried small rockets that were currently flying right at the blond. After a quick sound somewhere between "Fuck!" and "Whoa!" the blond raised both his arms and his rocky shield proved once again useful as the flames from the explosion remained on the other side. He gasped once he let down his shield to see who attacked him, gripping his fists in anger at the bizarre turn of events.

"I think I honestly preferred the cops…" Naruto said for standing right in front of him was a large man armed to the teeth dropping down an RPG. The guy was built like an tank, carrying what had to be around fifty pounds worth of armor, and a broadsword almost as large as Naruto's lightning one. The man was also clad in a strange body fitting armor, it was mostly black but its knee guards, boots, and gauntlets were painted orange while a mask covered his face but let out a single eye. Half of the mask was painted orange, the one with the eye, while the side with no eye was pitch black.

"No way, what is Deathstroke doing here?!" Bullock asked while the cops felt too terrified to even fire at the legendary and unbeatable mercenary that had made the Justice League remain wary of him.

The mercenary just looked at the blond, sizing him up, "Not bad, you avoided that."

Naruto grunted at the way this guy talked, it was the kind of monotone that didn't need any sarcasm to be insulting, the way this guy stated things in a cold and smooth voice was already enough to get on Naruto's bad side, to which the teen replied masterfully with, "Not bad, you dress like a gimp." He said as he aimed a rocky finger at the merc.

The man's only eye narrowed itself for a bit, "I see your wit is as vast and superior as your subtleness."

Naruto grunted again, "Wait, don't use big words now, you tried to kill me."

"It's simple, really." Deathstroke said calmly, raising his hand dramatically as he clenched it into a fist, "I can't have someone like you interfering with my business, so I think I shall give you two options, boy: either join me and work for me with a more than generous paycheck for lending me your powers, or you can die here with no honor and no soul to mourn your demise."

Naruto looked at the merc, and then at his armored arms, "I know this will sound cliché… I'll still say it!" the blond cheered as he slammed his gauntlets together, "Let's rock!"

(Play No More Heroes OST – We Are Finally Cowboys)

Watching the blond jump to the roof he was in with a single leap shouldn't have surprised the mercenary, and it didn't. His only eye stared in deadpan disbelief at something else, "I hate that phrase."

As soon as the blond landed, the merc started to run away from the police officers to watch how the blond would do if chasing a target. Naruto did quite well and showed off his parkour even if his arms were now several times their original size and made of rock. The merc wasn't only trying to escape the cops who couldn't follow them due to not having a helicopter ready and having all patrol cars failing to keep up whenever they turned around the streets or crossed over them to get to another roof. Deathstroke had his tricks, acrobatics, and several gadgets like Batman to get away, while Naruto just had his insane jumping abilities.

Naruto was growing impatient, "Hey, stop running and take the first punch like a man!"

"So hasty, you need to learn to appreciate the little things first, boy." Deathstroke said once he found a nice empty roof in an abandoned building while the patrol cars still had several streets distancing them from the two He unsheathed his massive broadsword and parried Naruto's punch, swinging the blade around and twisting the handle in his hands to intercept the second strike and with his mastery of the sword move aside the rocky arm to leave the blond wide open for a swing of the sword. "Too easy." Was the gun-for-hire's only statement at the fight… only to take it back the instant Naruto showed who he was.

In that one split second Naruto was left open, his brain got the weirdest and perhaps stupidest idea he could have ever crafted in that one moment… and it could only work. He stomped forward and as Deathstroke readied his blade to cut down Naruto in two, the merc got a powerful head-butt courtesy of Naruto's rather thick skull. When fighting in street brawls, Naruto showed to have an iron jaw, but when he used his head, he showed it would be near impossible to knock him out when his forehead was capable of cracking helmets.

Deathstroke backpedaled as he held his mask with one hand, trying to force himself to numb the pain shooting in his brain while he tried to reason what could have cracked his mask. The idea that this kid just head-butted him when he had a sword and was swinging to kill him was too stupid to be taken into account! Who the hell was this kid to come up with such a risky and stupid idea and then make it work?!

Naruto cracked his rocky knuckles loud enough to bring the masked assassin's attention back to him, "So, the unbeatable mercenary, huh? Tell me, what's it like to play god only to have a punk like me kick your ass?" the level of cockiness on Naruto's grin was off the charts (Insert DBZ joke here).

Deathstroke held his swords in both arms, his eye narrowed at the brat, "I'll tell you the moment I see someone who can truly back his words with actions."

Naruto raised a brow, keeping his cocky punk act, "Should I be afraid of you now?"

Deathstroke chuckled, "No, you should feel fear the moment I kill you."

The blond groaned, "Damn it, why do all the bad guys always get the cool lines?"

Tired of the kid's attitude, the legendary mercenary rushed at him with a rain of swift strikes. Naruto grunted as he really wished to have any of his other abilities right now but for now his new gauntlets would have to do the trick. He raised his arms and blocked the strikes as best as he could while the one-eyed assassin showed why his contract was worth many dollars. Our hero watched as the man threw the sheath of his sword and singlehandedly used the broadsword for insane combos. He swung around the two-handed weapon with too much ease while Naruto had to move around both his arms at different angles to stop the blade. Deathstroke for his part tried to test Naruto and find that perfect opening while the kid showed he had little to not discipline fighting except street brawls by the looks of it.

"Impressive!" Deathstroke said as he jumped in the air and raised the sword over his head with both arms, bringing it down on the blond kid's head while the graffiti artist raised his arms. He managed to catch the blade by crossing his arms over his skull, but Deathstroke was still able to push forward with inhuman strength, "No kid with skills like yours could ever hope to stand more than five seconds while letting his opponent get close to him. Unfortunately for you, I've seen enough." Before Naruto could come up with a reply, he found the merc's foot in his gut, knocking the wind out of him and giving Deathstroke enough room to punch the blond with a now free arm, sending him down, flat on his back, "Please don't start to bore me, Naruto, I have had enough killing idiots who think that because they have powers that they are above a good and honest bullet to the skull." The gun for hire said in his ever robotic voice as he pulled out a semiautomatic pistol from one of his pouches.

Naruto let out a groan of anger and tiredness as he forced himself up, already on his knees only to come face to pistol with the gun firmly aimed between his eyes. Deathstroke had that smug look on his eye that made Naruto want to beat him senseless, and an idea struck to him. "Do you even know… what my powers are…?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

This in question made Deathstroke keep his finger pressed on the trigger, but without pulling it, "Go on…" he said, his interest rising as this could mean that Naruto was either seeing his mistake and wanted to join him, or he was trying to craft a plan in which case Deathstroke would still shoot him before he had the chance.

Naruto, however, didn't have a plan. His only idea was to talk bullshit, "How do you think I got my first powers?" he asked as he remained kneeled, going with this idea blindly, "I got fried and then I got lightning powers. Then a bomb blew up in my face and I got fire. I got buried in that building thanks to your bomb, so I should thank you because after that I got these cool rock powers…" here he grinned wider, now finding a great plan, "So, pull the trigger and kill me, and I may get a cool metal power, or… Oh! I know, perhaps I'll acquire a badass ability to shoot bullets of my own!"

Deathstroke was taken back… It was true, the kid only showed his rock powers after his mine had buried him on the police building after he tried to kill both him and that annoying detective with one bullet through the fat man's head. But that couldn't be how he got his powers, or was it truth? They say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger so perhaps it was true that Naruto got his powers from seeing Death and somehow making a deal with her. So either the Grim Reaper was a woman with a thing for punk blondes, or Naruto had the weirdest of lucky stars to be born under.

And that moment of hesitation, that one moment of doubt had cost Deathstroke greatly for Naruto finally came out with a plan. He slammed both hands on the ground and before the merc knew it, black rock spikes shot from the rooftops' concrete floor, one of them nailing his gun and knocking it out of his hand. He tried to go after Naruto but then it was too late, he was shocked the instant he saw more black rock spikes shoot out of the ground around his ankles, locking him in place and nailing him to the floor, growing all the way to his waist, to his torso and then it stopped at his waist where his guns were pocketed in his pouches so he couldn't pull them out.

However, Deathstroke could only remain calm in this situation, something he had taught himself all his life, "I stand corrected… Very impressive."

Naruto growled as he got up, slapping his rocky gauntlets as if to dust them, "Save me the bullshit, don't act like you've won. Just so you know, I'm the only one who can break that kind of rock without a jack hammer." He said as he aimed a finger at Deathstroke's rock skirt, "You better have a strong set of kidneys, old man." He grinned while he turned around to leave.

Deathstroke saw his chance, "Not finishing me off? How foolish." He got no response from Naruto, but he could read his cheek muscles telling him that the kid was scowling, "Tell me, Naruto, how do you think you can hide? Because the moment I find a way to get free you won't be safe, I have my ways to get to you… Perhaps a girlfriend, a close friend, or someone who you may not know is your family until it's too late."

Naruto stopped and turned at him with a glare, "Don't push me, pal. It's been a long day."

Deathstroke chuckled, "It's a simple choice, Naruto: mercy to a murderer who will hunt you and anyone you can ever be close to down, or finishing this fight and my life…"

XXXXXX

_As much as he's full of shit… Deathstroke was right. I could kill him and end this fight between ourselves once and for all… or I could walk away and show him that I'm the better man. But in doing that, if he finds out about Barbara and how I helped her father, then he could go after her and she's just a little girl. But if I killed him, what would make me better. He still has a life, like those cops who the bomb killed at the asylum. That feeling of death is a complete, unimaginable terror in someone's eyes, followed by a void. And yet, if I don't kill him, he'd do that to others for money…_

_I had to make a choice:_

**KARMA MOMENT**

Good Karma: _Let Deathstroke live_. Allowing Deathstroke to live so your hands don't become tainted with blood of a fellow man.

Bad Karma: _Finish this fight_. Taking Deathstroke's life and ensuring that no soul ever feels the horror of death by his hands.

_Wait… this is bullshit. I am Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki, I shouldn't have to make such stupid choices on a stranger's life… I'm not a monster, and I'm not a saint. I know who I am, and I won't pretend to be a god…_

XXXXXX

Naruto walked towards the mercenary and roughly grabbed him by the neck to pull him close to his face, "Listen and listen well, I'm going to do something you don't expect me to do, why? Because I don't want to follow your stupid rules of whether I should be a good guy or a bad guy. You got that?" he asked while aiming a rocky finger at his face. And without letting the masked man reply, Naruto let his gauntlet crumble into pebbles on the floor to show his real hand.

"What are you doing?" the mercenary asked as Naruto's now bare hand grabbed his mask and took it off.

The blond inspected the missing eyeball and groaned, "Yeah, I guessed it was something like that." He moved his had over the eye-patch hiding the lack of an ocular orb. Deathstroke only saw a flash with his other eye, blinding him for a moment until he was able to see again… Naruto's hand holding his eye-patch.

"W-What?!" the mercenary asked as he blinked with his now two good eyes.

Naruto aimed a finger at him, "You see, Deathstroke, now you owe me a big fucking favor. The next time we meet or the next time you think I'm some danger to you, you will remember this moment and know that you owe Naruto Uzumaki a favor. That's right, I helped you so you owe me one, and if you try to fight me, then I will easily take your eye once again."

Naruto let him go of his rocky prison, from which Deathstroke stumbled a bit shakily while he couldn't believe how clear things looked with his two eyes once again, how big the world truly seemed. He was at a loss, "I… I don't even know what to say."

Naruto aimed a finger at the man, putting on a bad guy face, "Then say nothing. All you have to do now is remember who helped you and for now just turn yourself in, you owe me that much."

Deathstroke chuckled, actually giving a genuine smile, "I guess I owe you that much at least… very well, Naruto, you've earned yourself a honor mark on my target list, no matter how much people pay me, I won't kill you or hurt anyone close to you." He said as he sat on the ground cross-legged, grabbed his sword and remained there, waiting for the cops, "You should get going, even if detective Bullock is not as fast as Batman he is still competent enough when it counts."

Naruto grumbled and took a sprinting position to run in order to jump farther, "Yeah, yeah, you're not my dad, old man."

Deathstroke just heard him jump off, chuckling as he waited for the officers to take him in, "Heh, he's a nice kid deep down, if only too thickheaded."

XXXXXX

"Ok, that's pretty hard to believe but…" Barbara said, struggling to take it all in. She turned to her TV, turned it on and watched the news channel.

"H-Hey, I'm still here! I'd like to have a bit of trust!" the blond said, deeply hurt.

Barbara chuckled, "You fought, defeated and then somehow befriended one of the most dangerous people in the world. If it really happened, I want to see it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit unsure of how to react to all this, "Yeah, I guess this is really hard to believe. Anyway, I do need your help now. So far you're the only person who can trust me on the fact I didn't do a thing."

Barbara sighed and turned at the blond, "I do believe you, you are a nice guy… You saved my father's life no matter what anyone says. But right now, you're not in a very good spot."

Naruto groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and let his head fall back, "Tell me about it."

Barbara nodded, "Also, I wanted to see the news to see if the cops give any information on what was stolen."

"What for?" the blond asked curiously.

Barbara raised a finger, as if teaching a kid, "Well, you said the evidence room was attacked, but Deathstroke was after you to take you out as possible competition, not for information. Don't you think that's odd?"

Naruto hummed with a hand on his chin, "That does sound interesting… Do you think it could have been one of the criminals from town? I mean, Black Mask seems to be pretty much the one who always causes me trouble. And yes, I am bitter." He stated, really wanting to break that black skull mask off the guy's face.

Barbara shrugged, "Who knows? It could have been someone else, but why?"

Naruto chuckled, "You're pretty smart."

She smiled kindly at him, "I just do my best."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a special base of operations hidden in a massive cavern, six figures stared at the Batman as he gave them their orders, "Is everything understood? This Naruto needs to be found and taken into custody by any means necessary. So far he's gotten Deathstroke as an ally, which just shows how dangerous he can be if he works with other villains. As for why he had Deathstroke turning himself in, we shall be looking after him in Belle Reve. But while we do so, Naruto can't roam freely for much longer."

The six figures nodded, ready to hunt down the fox.

XXXXXX

In another place, David Cain grinned as he threw several folders at Black Mask's desk, all of them from the police department, "I remember we had a deal, and I expect my daughter to be found as soon as possible. We shouldn't let the boy's help by distracting the police go to waste." The assassin chuckled cruelly.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**So, Karma meters and Karma choices… there's my opinion on them. Better do what you feel is right. Also, yes, the gauntlets were based on Hellboy's stone arm.  
**

**Next chapter… we shall see how Naruto's luck treats him. And a funny bit of trivia: I had to re-write this chapter four times. The first one it was too chaotic without a coherent pacing. The second I was already having the Young Justice team fighting Naruto while another of Kaguya's thoroughly brainwashed puppets made their appearance. The third time it was the same as the second but overly detailed and with too much going on. So for the final product I decided to kick all of that out and start again. And you know what? I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

So after some more fun with ideas based on DMC, as well as reading a few unfinished fanfics with Dante having fun, I got some pretty solid ideas that came together as one: Let's rock!

Harem – due to some good ideas that I got from some of you leaving reviews, I plan on adding Death, the gothic babe version that DC made to compete with Marvel and who is really, really cute.

**XXXXXX**

Weird is best

In the middle of the night one could find flying above Gotham in an alien ship a certain team of not so ordinary superhero teens, all of which waited for their next encounter. Each of them showed a sign of nervousness mixed with seriousness. They knew what they would have to take part on, and while wanting to do it at the best of their capabilities, they had seen what they would be up against. Each of the six heroes in the alien Bio-Ship knew their mission: find Naruto and bring him in for interrogation, and use force if necessary.

"Ok, so the guy can use more than one element as his super-power…" their red haired speedster said to break the ice. Wally had yet to put his mask but he needed to vent out some of his thoughts, "I always thought heroes and villains usually just got one elemental super-power, but so far he's got three and maybe more. He must have some incredible molecular control to do that."

Their blonde archer smirked at her opening, "Well, I'll be, you actually have a brain."

"Hey, I'm smart, I just don't like to show it." The freckled boy said offended.

The team's youngest member chuckled, "Yeah, we can attest of that."

"Dude, whose side are you on?" Wally said, now crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

Artemis sighed but decided to give him credit, "This Naruto does have tricks but I bet he can't take out six people with tricks of their own at once."

One Kryptonian disagreed, "You're all making it sound like he's too much for us. We've taken out and even scared some of the villains that keep the League on their toes."

Their leader sighed, "Superboy, Naruto fought Deathstroke and had him surrender. Take into consideration that Deathstroke is feared even among the veterans of the League."

Miss Martian tried to keep things from getting out of hand, "We were still chosen to do this, so we have more than a chance to defeat him. And we've done rather well when doing our best together."

Artemis sighed to herself, Megan wasn't a bad girl, in fact she was really sweet and everything, but the archer found that Megan's attempts to make everything sweet and happy was either something the girl needed to run away from a dark side of her life, or the girl trying too hard to be like them. The archer wondered if it was both, but she could only guess. But the Martian girl's methods were rather too girly, to the point one could see she did her best to be in her own little world. It made one either pity her or dislike that about her, Artemis could see the bad but also the effort so she tried not to dwell on it. After all, it took one to know one.

"Hey, I'm getting a signal!" Robin said as he pulled his computer installed in his gauntlet, showing a map of Gotham, several blue lights moving, and one big red light in the center. "It seems like all the cops are moving somewhere big, and it's gotta be bad with how many there are…" he laid his words linger in the air to see what his teammates thought.

Aqualad spoke up, "We have to look for Naruto, so since we don't know where he is, we can look for him there and help with whatever's troubling the police force." The team nodded at his idea for an excuse in case any of the Leaguers wanted to scold them for trying to save the day.

However, someone needed to be saved, from his own mistakes and reckless actions, "Why did I think this was a good idea? Tch… stupid silent alarm. Who even gets those for a shop without fancy clothing?" Naruto asked himself as he sat on top of a roof looking down at several cops while ignoring a helicopter from the police force shining its light on him. All as he stood on top of a building mall.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest! Surrender or we'll use force!" the officer in the chopper said.

Naruto turned to the men on the ground, Bullock standing there, so he waved at the corpulent detective, "Can you hear me from there?!" he asked loudly to the man who snarled at him, "If you do, you know we can always talk things out so long as you don't have a gun aimed at my head or that murderous face… Seriously, calm down, you'll get way too many wrinkles before you get to be a grandpa with that glare!"

Bullock grabbed a megaphone to shout at Naruto with, "Is this your idea of a joke?!"

Naruto shouted back, "No, I had another idea, a smart one, I swear! But I forgot to change clothes so here I am!" Truthfully, the idea was simple: change clothes, and find things to mask himself so the police were off his tracks. A smart idea indeed… only that the instant he realized he had no money he took the desperate approach of breaking into a store. The rest went a bit too fast for Naruto to register but it showed that whenever you don't need a police officer there always seemed to be twenty nearby. Those twenty soon called reinforcements and now, here he was, surrounded on top of a mall with cops and now helicopters on every corner.

He then sensed his phone vibrating, so despite cops being after him and surely making their way up, he raised a hand with a finger towards Bullock, telling him silently to wait as he put the cell phone to his ear, "Hello?"

The voice on the other side wasn't happy, "Naruto, why… how…?" It was Barbara, trying to come up with something coherent to ask or make out of what she was seeing in the news now after he went out telling her he had to do something, "I'm just trying to wrap myself on what is the appropriate question to make here… So please, amuse me with an explanation." The girl finally said as she tried to be rational.

He sighed, and tried to calm her with the truth, "Hey, listen, I had a good idea… I planned on dressing like some badass gangster like those from Japanese movies but without the cool tattoos… I didn't realize the alarms in this store were so good, then again, the only places I know that have such alarms are usually places that Batman beats up punks at."

The truth didn't calm her, at all, "Just… get to safety, don't fight anyone, and please, for the love of anything that you hold dear, don't get into any more trouble."

Naruto actually had to laugh there, "No trouble?! Last night and this very day I have been getting chased like I popped into some of sort Saturday morning cartoon. I think it's clear that trouble seems to have a big crush on me like some schoolgirl with wild hormones." He said with a big deal of good mood at the misfortune. He already said it, he was going to make a party out of all his troubles.

Barbara groaned a bit, "Why would you even do something as risky as this? I could've bought the clothes for you, or even let you use my dad's."

Naruto sighed, knowing she had a point, so he tried to find his way out of more problem, "In my defense, his clothes wouldn't fit me, I'm a bit shorter and he is way leaner than me. And… well, the only money I have is limited due to no longer having an allowance, and I wouldn't have liked to ask you for money, not when you may need it more to buy things to eat."

Barbara didn't know if she was flattered or confused as to how the blond could care so much for her well-being to the point he'd do something so stupid. But foolish was still foolish… though in this case it was from someone who meant well even if in his own reckless way, "I can take care of myself, my father even has an account for me in case he's out working late. You should have asked."

He sighed again and looked down, "Yeah, I probably should… Still, if I do get out of this, do you think I should get a trench coat? I mean, one of those stylish ones like superheroes use." He heard her palm her face. "If that's a no, then what about a sweet leather jacket?"

XXXXXX

However, due to the large concentration of cops and signals of life surrounding the strongest one of them all, one entity knew that this could be a good opportunity to test something. The entity was a massive tree, its roots were sunk countless miles underground to the point no soul knew if such a place could actually exist. But the life in that tree was deep inside the tree, resting together as one with the ancient piece of flora. And despite the depth at which the place was found, it was quite large, easily the size of a large village.

And the entity looked over it all, at her subjects who remained hidden in the shadows after being given a new form to fight for her, all for the sake of her will and her true world. The one who rested on top of this world, waiting for her resurrection stared at this cage she had been set in by one man, a man who her subjects hated as they looked up at her in adoration. Currently, her arms were sunk in the bark of the tree up to the elbows, her chest was out as was her head, but her hair was still inside the tree, sealed in it but not for long.

A smile came to her face, "Ashura, Hashirama, and now a second Naruto… to think the last one left me in such a pathetic form after sealing me on his own makes me wonder what he took from me, my hatred or my respect… At times I wonder if I should hate his very existence or admire that sheer determination that keeps him moving towards victory against impossible odds…" Kaguya said to herself with a smile.

Kiba himself bowed to the powerful entity, the demonic dog keeping himself low, "**I know I've said this one too many times, Lady Kaguya, but please, give me another chance to face and defeat the punk. This time I'm sure to kill him and take out completely of your only obstacle.**"

Kaguya stared at Naruto's former ally and now her obedient loyal puppet, and despite his loyalty, she had to frown from her prison, "You are not to take his life." The Rabbit Goddess said with a stern gaze, shocking her subjects, "Haven't I made myself clear?"

"**B-But Lady Kaguya, he's the one that-**"

"I know who he is and what he did to me." She said, cutting Kiba off, "I've been trapped here seeing how this world has changed into a far more pitiful existence thanks to him. If he's been reborn in a new body, I wish to have his soul remain in it and to be brought to my feet. Despite how much of a thorn he's been on my side, he has his use for when my plans are completed." She then cackled, "I want him to watch this world become the paradise it was meant to be under my rule, and when that happens, when he is broken after realizing the error of his ways, I have plans for his broken self so he realizes why he shouldn't have defied me."

A new, lay voice spoke up, "**Then you should play the hero, Lady Kaguya.**"

This intrigued the goddess, "Elaborate, Shikamaru."

From the shadows moved a being made out entirely of them, it was a literally living shadow. It was basically a silhouette with the only distinctive feature of what looked like a spiky ponytail on the back of its rather larger than usual head, "**We just need Black Zetsu to play a little part for this game. Then, the world shall see you as a savior… and when everything's said and done, Naruto will be seen as what the Leaf saw him as since he was born: a demon.**"

A cruel, sadistic smile crossed Kaguya's face, "Shikamaru, thanks for reminding me why I let you all remain yourselves even after I had to force you in these forms to fight against Naruto."

The shadow man bowed, "**All thanks to you, Lady Kaguya, for you made us see the true light. Even the suffering of this form is nothing so long as we can aid you take him down.**"

Instantly, everyone else bowed, and the goddess couldn't have been more pleased at how her twisted ways of getting obedient subjects worked. A goddess in their eyes, she was everything they needed to survive, and they would make sure her new world was crafted to perfection, and make Naruto pay for his crimes against her.

XXXXXX

Back with Naruto, Bullock grew impatient, "Uzumaki! Get back here, you punk! Either show the guts to show your face or get ready to have all of Gotham's police force going in that building to arrest you!"

Naruto had to hang up, "I'll call you later, I'll be back whenever I can lose these guys." He walked to the edge of the roof after hanging up his phone and looked uninterestingly at the officers, "What's up?"

Bullock felt three veins pop in his forehead, "What is it you want, Uzumaki?! Assaulting a small building like this for money doesn't suit you, not after your last work inside the police department!"

Naruto groaned, "Hey, you wanna know what I want?!" he asked, and saw Bullock nod as he shouted an affirmative, so Naruto spoke honestly, "I want three large pepperoni pizzas with mushrooms, a large bottle of soda, and a large bowl of French fries with some spicy spices on them to add flavor!"

The large detective threw the megaphone to the phone as he snapped, "That's it! Fancy light shows or not, you're going down, punk!"

Naruto grinned widely as he waved from his safe perch at the detective, "You asked, I answered truthfully!"

A new officer approached the detective, "Should we order now, sir? The nearest pizza parlor isn't far from here."

Bullock snapped at the newbie, "We're not negotiating with terrorists, and even less when their demands are meant to mock us. I want to know if there's anything or anyone coming to put that punk in chains!"

The poor officer chuckled nervously, "I think the only one capable of that would be a member of the Justice League, detective. That kid's not normal."

Bullock grunted, "Where are the heroes when you need them?"

"Listen, detective, it's all very easy: we can talk!" Naruto said, done with his bad jokes, "I'm still up for those donuts if you'd like to grab a bite." Well, almost all of his bad jokes.

"I believe there is a law against negotiating with terrorists somewhere." Said a new voice, and Naruto finally turned around to be face to face with six teens, all seemingly slightly younger than him. The one that had spoken had been the youngest one, and the boy and the entire team were in their battle positions, "But here's the deal: you give up now and you don't get beat up."

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah… Umm… do you mind if we talk, please?" he asked, finally tired of how bad his luck could turn.

The team looked at him perplexed, having expected resistance, not diplomacy when villains always resorted to try to kill them in needlessly violent and complicated fashions, "Sure, so long as you give us the proof that you won't try to attack or backstab us. Nothing personal, but having an enemy negotiating with us happened before and the results were thankfully fixed before we got blown up." Kaldur said as he remembered the team's meeting with Bane before Artemis arrived.

Naruto looked at each of the teens and guessed that if someone would hear him, it'd be people more around his age considering all adults were being needlessly serious, "Ok, I'm up for it." He put his hands in his orange pants' pockets and remained there, standing, "Can we actually talk or will you guys actually try to beat me up?"

"It depends on what you think." Said the only green skinned member of the team and… boy, oh boy… If you asked Naruto what he wanted in a girl, he'd quickly replied he wanted a girl to be cute. He couldn't care less about babes who were perfect in the eyes of others, he liked girls who showed they were unique in an unseen way through their appearance and personality while carrying a level of beauty that were more subtle than implants. Of course he was a bit superficial but if he found a girl who was cute he was bound to do what he did there and then:

He approached Megan, smiled in a punkish way with his hands still in his pockets, and while ignoring all the others around him, he leaned in closer and spoke up, "You are totally my type."

XXXXXX

Back in Kaguya's lair, as the goddess prepared herself, countless female entities looked up into the ceiling, feeling a disturbance. Shikamaru raised a non-existent brow in his shadowy face, "**What is it? Has Naruto done something you hate already or is he doing something stupid?**" he asked, knowing where all eyes were set by a gut feeling but wondering how the women knew when only Lady Kaguya saw the world outside.

Kaguya snorted, "It seems that boy is becoming far more direct with each generation when it comes to girls."

Shikamaru sighed, "**That punk is always so troublesome…**" he groaned.

XXXXXX

Back with our hero, the entire team, the police force, and mostly the cute Martian girl were shocked at Naruto's direct approach. Megan blushed so hard her hair was mistaken with her face, and her freckles could be seen in the dark thanks to the red hot glow she had acquired. Someone didn't take that as good as the now shockingly embarrassed girl, which Naruto found out when two strong hands grabbed the sides of his collar, lifted him off the ground with the tips of his shoes inches from the floor, and brought him to stare blue eye to azure orb against Superboy.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing." The clone said as he readied himself to pummel this punk into a bloody pulp.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine when there's a real cutie before me." Naruto chuckled nervously, "You can't be mad at me for hitting on a cute girl. She seems single, so if that's the case you got nothing to be mad about."

They all heard Bullock speak to them with the megaphone, "Don't let your guard down! He's definitely playing mind tricks on you!"

Naruto sweated nervously, and tried to think of a way to escape a beating, only to hear the now calmer though still red Martian girl speak up, with her eyes now glowing, "No, he's not!" she said as she raised a hand to the blond, the other held to the side of her head, massaging her temple, "I don't sense any hostility from him, and he's not trying to lie but…"

Naruto widened his eyes before a smile came to his face, "Go on, cutie! Please, for my sake! You're actually winning yourself the best date ever at this rate!"

However, Megan groaned and spoke up with dread, "…I can't… read anything else…" she said truthfully before lowering her hands and turning her eyes back to normal, "I've tried to enter more of his mind, but it seems there is a very powerful wall in it to protect him from hypnosis and illusions. It's almost like he either mastered the art of mental defense, or he was born with a natural shield against any mind technique."

Naruto's smile fell to a new level of depression, "Ok, that did sound cool, but now… Yeah, you can guess I'm not happy the usefulness of that shield thingy isn't working in my favor."

"Do you ever shut up?" Superboy asked, ready to slam Naruto to the ground.

The blond grinned, "Sorry, it's part of the charm, my charm to get rid of stress, and a stressful way to get people to know they're taking things too seriously."

"Please let me punch him…" Superboy asked Kaldur, who shook his head.

"He hasn't attacked us so far, all he's done is talk for the sake of hearing himself talk without any wit to it." The leader said, and Naruto registered that he had been insulted but tried to let it slide… partially.

"If you ask me for my opinion, which I'll give whether you like it or not, we're all taking things too seriously when we could be at a nice Italian restaurant, enjoying some good cooking, and perhaps try to chat and be friends…" he then looked at Megan and chuckled again, "Well, maybe a date is too fast for you but I wouldn't mind knowing y-" Superboy squeezed his grip, "Agh! Hey, I was trying to be friendly!"

The clone was thinking how to make the blond punk feel pain for being such a douche by hitting on Megan like some cheesy annoying playboy wannabe from a horror movie, the kind you always wanted to see die horribly. But just as he was thinking of ways to make Naruto see the stars, Megan forced him to lower his arm with her hand on his wrist, "He doesn't want to fight, I can at least sense that much. There's no bloodlust in him or even an ounce of ill intent. Even if I can't read his mind, I can tell he isn't as corrupted as anyone else we've faced."

Superboy looked at Naruto who gave him a smooth grin, and reluctantly, with a groan, let the punk go, "The instant he tries anything I don't like, I'll punch him into the next month."

The whiskered teen croaked a bit as he rubbed his sore neck, "You could try to be nicer."

He heard a bow's string tense behind his head, "You could try explaining yourself, in less than five sentences, please. Most bad guys tend to talk way too much already for us to waste time here."

To try to pacify the team, the target raised his arms up, "Ok, you wanna know my story? Here are your five sentences: I used to be an orphan until some punks tried to fry me in a chair. Next thing I know, I'm controlling all kinds of elements. Then everyone starts chasing me for one reason or another and chasing me like I'm responsible. After that, with no-one to believe me, here I am, trying to get new clothes to hide among others and sort this out. If you want more details I'll need way more than five sentences."

Kid Flash was currently busy raising the fingers of his right hand with a thoughtful expression, and then realized something, "Hey, it really is five sentences." The stares he got from his team got him on edge, "Hey, there's a bad guy over there, we could try focusing on him, you know?" he said and the team had to at least acknowledge that.

Naruto didn't try to escape, and wouldn't do so unless some sort of Lovecraftian horror appeared and threatened both his and others' lives. Speaking of said horrors, "Before we make any more progress, I have questions of my own, if you don't mind." It was worth a shot at least, "Have any of you heroes heard of some Lady Kaguya or the likes? Not to be mean, but the Justice League does seem to know this kind of stuff way better than anyone, and I don't really think a tourist attraction like the Hall of Justice is really their base of operations with how many tourists could get harmed from an enemy attack."

Three minds went through the same thought process that either Naruto was a genius or he had a weird luck when having to bet on something. The other three looked at their friends with Artemis speaking, "Do YOU have any idea what he's talking about?" she asked, knowing that people always kept secrets, and not the fun kind like fluffy handcuffs in their closet.

Robin sighed, "I honestly don't know anything about this lady he's talking about, but something he mentioned just now seems suspicious…" he put a hand to his chin, "Say, Naruto, now's my turn to make a question. What are you exactly?" he asked and waited for a response. The blond had too much of an accurate guess to just be blindly poking in the dark when he talked about the Hall of Justice.

Naruto raised his right hand, and lightning sparked, before he lighted his left hand with a bright flame, "In all honesty, I wish I knew, but so far, this is all I got…" here, while the team readied themselves to fight by getting into battle stances, Naruto ignored the possible incoming battle as he put both elements together in his palms. What happened stunned the team for a bit, the elements merged as pure energy in the teen's palms, and soon they saw something they didn't expect, a glowing golden aura covered Naruto's arms, moving like flames licking his skin gently but with golden sparks flicking around said flames, "I don't know if this is magic or some weird energy, but hey, it's gotten me safe… Though I must be honest, this is the first time I do this and it's way too sweet." He said with a smile at the end before turning off the light show.

In that instant, the team went to their mental link, with various thoughts.

Superboy – _Think he could be related to Cadmus? He can't be just a simple punk who just happened to get some powers. There has to be an explanation._

Miss Martian – _I still sense no hostility from him, so maybe he's a puppet of them. If I could get past that shield… but I don't think even my uncle could take on such a mental barrier._

Artemis – _You sure, he seems to be on the same level as Kid Flash, and he's far easier to read than a book._

Kid Flash – _Hey, it's just because I let Beautiful here inside anytime, any day._

Robin – _Back to the matter at hand: I think we should apprehend him and have the League interrogate him. We tell him that, and if we see any resistance…_

Aqualad – _Let us hope it doesn't come to that and that he really wants to talk. It'd be a first, but a welcomed first._

Robin nodded to his leader and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, then he just turned to the punk and got ready to put him under arrest, "Listen…" he started, about to talk to Naruto… until he noticed something else, "Hey, hasn't the police been too quiet for a suspect who just now showed off his super powers?"

"**It seems you've realized it too late.**"

The team turned, and saw- "Oh, not you guys again!" Naruto said as he summoned his rock gauntlets.

The figure before them sighed, "**Let us skip introductions, name's Shikamaru Nara, and I…**" here he pointed a finger at Aqualad, "**Don't really care who you are.**" Then at Superboy, "**Think you're a moron with anger issues.**" Then at Artemis, "**You need to get laid.**" A giggling Kid Flash came next, "**You're the king of all morons.**" Robin was next, "**You need to grow some pubes if you want to be here.**" A worried Miss Martian readied herself for her insult, "**Yeah… I got nothing, you're troublesome already by being a woman.**" Megan now knew why women hated sexism while most of her team boiled with anger.

"You know this asshole?" Artemis asked as she aimed an arrow in between where she guessed this Shikamaru's eyes should be.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I may have known him in another life or something, and he's back to try to kill me."

Shikamaru scratched his chin, which was weird since he was a shadow and didn't even have nails, "**I'd like to say it's nothing personal, Naruto, but you betrayed us centuries ago, sealed our savior and took her powers while now pretending that you're innocent, and still doing so to get close to targets to strip of their powers.**"

"What are you talking about?" Aqualad asked while Naruto tensed at the shadow man's words.

The ponytailed shadow groaned as he scratched the back of his head, "**What part of me not caring who you are didn't you get?**" he said as he raised his hand towards the Atlantean and before anyone could see or do anything, something shocking happened. The shadows moved, around Aqualad's feet, tendrils made of darkness sprung out and came to life, taking the form of hands that grabbed the leader of the team and restrained him to the ground with one hand over his mouth. The rest of the team went down as easily as the shadows around them shot up and held them to the ground.

Naruto wised up and repeated his latest trick by slamming a fist covered in lightning with one bathed in fire, and soon the golden aura of his arms drove away the shadows. "First a dog, and now shadows? What's gonna be your next trick? Is it gonna be a girl with a spider from an ass like in a videogame?" he asked as he raised his arms.

Shikamaru turned his hand around by moving his index and middle fingers skywards, "**I got control over everyone's shadows, and thus can move them around.**"

In an instant, the bound team got up on their feet, and against their will got into their battle positions with their weapons and fists aimed at the blond, who was running out of smart replies, "Ok, nice trick." But then, he decided to use the ever effective tactic of getting an opening, to bullshit his way out, "But I got a few too." he raised his finger to the shadow man, about to give the wittiest comment ever… only to shock both Shikamaru and himself. From Naruto's fingertip, a flash of light barely brighter than his new ethereal gauntlets appeared, and from the finger something shot out.

Shikamaru grunted as he sunk to the shadows on the ground, being a shadow himself he merged with the darkness below his feet and watched as a bullet made of that same golden energy flew past his head at speeds surpassing normal bullets. What was more, the projectile easily pierced through a solid brick wall leaving a smoking hole only big enough for Naruto's fingers to poke inside.

"**Troublesome as always.**" The shadow man said from the ground, his hands resting on the floor to support his torso above the shadows.

Naruto finally gave the smartest comment he could give, "This'll come in handy." Yeah, being in Gotham makes one sadly used to bad puns either from the villains or the heroes themselves.

Shikamaru saw his chance there, "**Who did you steal that power from now?**"

That certainly confused Naruto, "What now?"

Shikamaru growled, acting perfectly to his plan as he, to Naruto's shock, let the team of heroes go, "**I know you kids may not trust me with my appearance, but trust this: Naruto is a liar, and above all a thief.**"

Naruto was now getting mad, "What bullshit are you talking on about?"

Shikamaru stood up and aimed a finger at the blond, "**Stop playing games, Naruto. No matter what life you have, you always steal powers from others and turn them into monsters, freaks like me!**" he shouted in anger, all according to his plan, "**Lady Kaguya was right, you aren't even human, you're a monster, a real god of destruction!**"

"Wait, wait, wait, time out!" Kid Flash cried as he tried to understand what was going on, "You're the guy who attacked us and the police, why should we- Wait, did you say Lady Kaguya?"

"**Lady Kaguya used to trust Naruto as her guardian and right hand, before he turned us all into monsters so he could try to become more powerful!**" Shikamaru said with fake venom in every syllable, "**Naruto has the ability to steal others' powers. How do you think I was turned into this? It's all because he fooled me into believing he was harmless all so he could get close and take my powers for his gain!**"

The heroes were confused, and so was Naruto… and that was the chance Kaguya needed. From the shadows Shikamaru had created, a black mass appeared. It wasn't a shadow, for it was solid, but it had a creepy smile and a powerful eye. The teens turned at it and saw the eye along Naruto. In one second, the heroes became mesmerized by the purple orb with its ripples as it locked into their eyes, putting them in a deep trance. Naruto for his part just wanted to question what it was until realizing that the other's eyes were staring at nothing.

Without any need to think, he just acted. A quick shot from his new set of gauntlets and the strange black being retreated, quickly running away. "Please tell me that solved something." Naruto said to himself as he turned around to face the heroes and Shikamaru.

"Of course, he just wanted to get close to us and steal our powers." Superboy said as he raised his fists.

"Tch, he almost fooled us into taking him to the League." Kid Flash growled as he got into a starting position.

"Then let's make up for that mistake." Aqualad replied as he took out his Water Bearers in their sword form.

Naruto gritted his teeth as every young hero readied themselves to beat him to a pulp, and turned to Shikamaru, "What did you do to them?"

The shadow man chuckled, "**I just had them see Lady Kaguya's truth, not yours, you demon.**"

Naruto was at a true dilemma, he could fight the heroes and try to beat up Shikamaru or he could take the smarter option, "Screw this, I'm smart." He said as he brought both hands down on the ground, and the instant his ethereal gauntlets hit the ground a bright flash erupted around Naruto, creating a golden pillar of light. Shikamaru groaned as the light blinded him and the others. When they turned to try to find Naruto, he was gone, a hole on the ground with smoke coming out of its edges.

Shikamaru chuckled again, "**That was actually the smart choice.**" He said truthfully: had Naruto stayed and faced the heroes, then Shikamaru's lie would have been all the more credible. He then turned to the heroes, "**You should follow him, before he finds someone who buys his story. The more power he gets, the more dangerous he can be to this world.**"

The teens nodded… all except one, "Why aren't you helping us then?" Megan asked as she stared at the shadow man.

Shikamaru remained where he was, "**I'm not a fighter, I'm barely support, and if I face Naruto he could kill me easily… I could come up with two thousand ways to beat him, and he'd still end up beating me**."

Megan grunted, there was a slight headache in her head. But despite it, she still spoke to the teen, "Ok, we'll get him for you." She said, trying her best to smile before going after the blond along her friends.

Shikamaru sighed, "**Troublesome woman, now I almost feel guilty for using them… Well, it's all for Lady Kaguya's will, nothing else matter but her paradise.**"

XXXXXX

"Well, this is getting shittier." Pointing the obvious as only he could, Naruto wondered what weird luck he had that his life was getting worse by the second. "Can't fight or I get more blame, just perfect." He groaned as things just got weirder, for starters, he was running on a deserted alley away from heroes while some crows watched him as they remained perched on a set of stairs from a fire exit watching as he ran in the darkness away from his pursuers. Second of all, there was mist rolling around on the floor which reached up to his knees. And last but not least, there was a really, really cute girl before him.

"Hehe…" she chuckled as Naruto stared at her with a raised brow.

'_Ok, that helps to cheer me up._' He told himself.

Thus why he wondered if he was on a dream, for before him was a girl that looked like she had studied his list of standards and gotten everything right. Her skin was milky white, giving her a shimmering look thanks to the moon, her pitch black hair was set in a messy long mane that had a strange almost feathery look to it, and for make-up she only had black lipstick and something that could be a tattoo or eye-liner: a spiral mark on the right corner of her right eye. Her clothes showed she was definitely a gothic girl, and a good looking one at that: a black top which showed her creamy arms and gave only enough cleavage to be sensual but not slutty with a silver Ankh hanging between her big but not oversized breasts, a pair of black almost skin-tight pants, black ankle-high boots, and a pair of black leather gloves.

She also had an umbrella which she twirled and hefted on her shoulder, and instantly one of the ravens around the two of them flew to said umbrella and used it as its perch, "Glad to see you are safe for now, Naruto." The girl said with a smile that Naruto found way too cute to be true.

He looked around, and then put a hand on his chin, "Ok, I'll be honest: you're awfully cute. I'm still weirded out that you know my name, but if you want a date, hey, I'm not complaining." He said, sounding serious which only made the ravenette blink in surprise before, now to his surprise, she let out a cute snort before giggling.

The girl forced herself to calm down, "You sure are fun, Naruto, I'm glad to see your new life is treating you well." She said, with her smile still in place.

Naruto raised a brow, "Do I know you? Because you're really making me wish I remember who you are… and I mean that in the good and the bad way." He wasn't sure how to threaten a girl, and less one so weird and cute as this one, "Nothing personal, but the last guy who knew my name got me a lot of people thinking I'm some god of destruction with lies about things I don't even know about."

She walked to him, the raven flying off as she twirled her umbrella on one hand at her side, "I do know you from way before you knew me, Naruto, ever since in your last life you met one of my servants without even knowing." Naruto blinked in confusion, only making the girl fight harder her urge to laugh at his adorably confused face, "I guess I should introduce myself then, but before that, I believe you may believe it better if we talked about who forced me to meet you face to face: Kaguya."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed as he needed to say this, "Umm… you think you can say whatever you want to say in ten words or less? This lady sounds like she's a pain and a very big deal so I'd like to keep it short and easy to memorize or else I may not be able to follow everything."

A bit of laughter escaped her again but she nodded and spoke, "Kaguya plans to become endless life, I need your help."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Ok, fine, make it longer if you need to."

Another smile graced him, "I knew you'd say that. And I have a short version: Kaguya believes herself a goddess, and even achieved that status millennia ago when your past self fought her. He sealed her, for he had no power left after their battle. Now that you've been born, Kaguya is breaking through her seal but also has her lackeys like Kiba Inuzuka after you for her personal goals of revenge and to insure her plans go smoothly." She paused to see if Naruto got everything.

"Well, then why hasn't she finished me off yet? It's like a videogame, the final boss should fight first if they want to kill the hero." He stated calmly.

The girl shook her head, "I'm afraid she has plans for you, and she needs you alive, and since she plans on defeating and breaking you, well, it's sure something you won't want to do." Naruto nodded and motioned for her to continue, which she did, "Kaguya's main plan is to activate an ultimate dream in which she has everyone under her control in an eternal slumber, all so she can turn them into her puppets and spread her army across the universe."

Naruto put his hands in a T, "Ok, time out, what's with the over the top cartoonish plan that has to do with balance or whatever? I can get why it's bad, she's taking everyone's lives from them and trapping them in a fantasy while also robbing them of their souls by making them monsters, so what's the issue?"

The girl looked at Naruto and for the first time, her eyes weren't cheerful or full of energy and merriment like before, but of fear, "Should she succeed, then all life would be endless, and with life going on forever, then there is no death, and if there is no death then the universe has basically stopped. If that were to happen, it'd be like everyone has ceased to exist once their thoughts become nothing but dreams. And in the end, with life stopping just like that… I will be gone."

Naruto looked at the girl and could see the fear in her eyes, but he had to ask what was missing, "You're… You're Death?" He asked, though it was more a statement, "I know it's stupid I say this, but it's a gut feeling of mine… You're actually Death itself."

The girl chuckled again, "You're smarter than I remember your past life being." She gave him a smile and a nod, "Yes, I am the personification of death, you can go and act surprised or try to wrap your head around i-"

"You're way too cute." Naruto said bluntly, instantly stopping Death from finishing her sentence and her train of thought in which she pictured Naruto going nuts over meeting a goddess.

She started to feel hot under her collar, "Uh… I certainly didn't expect that." She admitted.

Naruto realized what he said and chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, I'm just blunt at times when I got nothing smart to say." He then looked at her a few times and voiced his thoughts, "I guess I expected someone or something more terrifying than you… Um… do I really have to call you Death or is there another name I can use? It sounds too gloomy for someone like you."

The ravenette chuckled, "I don't mind much about my name, and yes, I remember your previous lives being all like that."

Naruto thought back to the three men he met in his near-death experiences, "So… I've seen three guys lately, are they these past lives of mine?"

"Yes, the first one was Ashura, the second life you had was as Hashirama, and your third and last life was Naruto Uzumaki, who you're named after, funnily enough." The Grim Reaper stated, before looking down in a way that Naruto wondered if she could blush, "The past Naruto fought valiantly against Kaguya and sacrificed everything he had to seal her, but also to weaken her for you to take her out. After he died, I took and cared for his and now your soul. Every time you were about to die, he, Ashura and Hashirama would help you by teaching you of their powers which you would take as your own."

"And this last me almost defeated Kaguya." Naruto stated.

Death nodded, "He was a great man, not very bright at times but he'd fight for what he believed was right and cling to the light that remained in a very chaotic and sorrowful world for the sake of others. All while facing Kaguya who hid in the shadows to put everything into motion, even using a clan of men with souls so dark Hell itself was even reluctant to have them." she then turned at him with a questioning look. "Though I must admit I'm surprised you aren't much interested in details."

He chuckled, "Hey, all I need to know is that there's a bad guy and that they want to harm someone, I don't need to know their life story to know I gotta punch them and stop them."

Death chuckled, "Kinda like your past self, though more forward dare I say it."

Naruto felt nervous, and he was blushing madly, but he still had to ask this, "You sound… really close to my past life… Were you two-"

Death actually blushed, "No! No! We weren't or… well…" she looked down again, making Naruto feel actual pain at seeing her so… so sorrowful, "We couldn't… for if I fall in love with a man, for if Death herself feels love, then… that man's soul will meet its downfall."

Now he truly felt pain, "I… I don't even know what to say… I can't say I'm sorry because I don't know how you feel but… for what it's worth, I think you're a great girl, and if you and this other me could have broken that rule, then I'm sure he'd try to make you happy. Hell, I'd never forgive myself if I let a girl feel sad."

Death took it all in, and a small smile spread across her black lips as she looked at Naruto, remembering the other blond doofus she met in this soul, "Thank you… Now I guess I'll get back to work and let you do your thing, Kaguya isn't about to let you get out of her grasp until you defeat her, and you still have plenty of room to grow to face her."

Naruto grinned confidently at her and slammed his right fist into his left palm, cracking his knuckles, "If what you've said is true, then I won't let her beat me, no way will I let a girl as cute as you cry because of her!"

Death felt her cheeks grow redder, but before she could speak, someone else did, "I think if found him!" said a cop as a flashlight illuminated Naruto who swore under his breath.

"Call me when you get the chance!" Naruto said as he raced away from the officers while she stared at him go.

A hand went to her cheek while a her smile spread itself, "Always in a hurry…"

XXXXXX

After one night of sticking to the shadows and running, Naruto finally rested with his ass on the floor of an alley and a trash bin supporting his back as he leaned his weight against it. He was tired, he was hungry, and he was pissed off, "God damn it… Ok, let's rechap: I got powers, people put a lot of blame on me, Shikamaru and that black thing are washing everybody's brain so Kaguya can try to take over the universe, and I just met Death herself who is a gorgeously looking gothic babe who is definitely covering all my standards for the kind of quirky and cute girl I tend to dream about… Yeah, I'd probably be in Arkham if I told someone that."

He hit the back of his head on the bin and found out something. Someone was on top of the bin, holding the lid up to look into the contents. It was a girl that was staring down at him, she had short black hair, and Asian features on a round if cute face clad in an old black top, ragged black slacks, and slightly ripped black boots. The blond also registered that the arm she was using to hold the bin was covered in scars.

She just stared at him curiously as he stared back, so he tried something, "Hi?"

Yeah, he wasn't the brightest when it came to girls, but at least he tried.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry if the chapter is long and feels rushed, it was meant to set things for the next chapter with Naruto now with even less friends, and also to explain a few things. It's also to have Naruto be like Delsin, i.e. be turned into the public enemy number one. Oh, and the girl at the end, yes, it is who you think it is.**

**I know this chapter may be a bit rushed, mainly because I like to give my fics a fast pace at least even if there are no fights, but in future chapters you can expect more depth and detail where it counts. I promise.**

**Next chapter: Facing your shadow. Kaguya lets out a true horror on Gotham to have even more blame put on Naruto, while Naruto will have to face it and come to terms with one of the many horrors from his past.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
